


Down to Hell

by Arielforsure



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielforsure/pseuds/Arielforsure
Summary: 半藏被当做alpha培养了一辈子，直到有一天周围的人都发现了他的omega身份。他的父亲将他送给美国人用来换取军火。他的弟弟被当做真正的继承人培养。半藏的人生全被毁了。比这更糟糕的只有一件事——他甚至不认识那个在他肚子里留种的人。





	1. Chapter 1

*  
岛田家的第一个儿子落地的时候，地下世界的舆论分为两派，一派是由向来就亲岛田的几家组成的，他们一律认为岛田家的儿子铁定是个优秀的Alpha；另一派是那些一直就想捣毁岛田家的不入流的家族，他们烧香拜佛，祈祷未来的少主一定要是个不中用的omega，这样他们在今后也就有机会推翻岛田家长达几十年的霸权。  
神明在当时并没有成全这些野心家。  
岛田半藏直到十五岁之前都是一个优秀、认真、乖顺、挑不出任何毛病的长子。唯一的毛病，实际上也说不上什么了不起的，就是他似乎“发育”得比其他alpha要晚一些。然而所有的人，包括他的亲生父母，都有自信半藏会逐渐显露出alpha的性特征，顺理成章地接过他父亲的伟业。  
而让那些野心家稍微松了口气的是，岛田家的小儿子源氏却没有习得他哥哥和他父亲的一丝长处，整日游手好闲，对家族事业不仅没有兴趣，还非常鄙夷。纵使他发育得早，小小年纪就有了alpha的力量和气场，但是却不用在正道上，而是借此吸引学校里那些无辜的omega来取乐。  
但是有一件“不公平”的事情，同时也是所有的矛盾的导火索，那就是源氏虽然窝囊，却是个摆明了的alpha，而半藏虽然努力认真，却丝毫没有alpha的气场。这点对于源氏自己来说没什么，他每天脑子里只装着游戏机和女人，对于他们逐渐年迈的父亲来说也并不是什么特别大的危机——他老来得子，本就偏心小儿子，所以就算半藏不是alpha，他也可以毫无芥蒂地把继承权留给源氏，顶多就是要花些时间教育他罢了。  
而整个青少年时代中，最愤恨、最不甘的只有半藏一个人。  
和他的沉重与沮丧比起来，别人宛若是空中轻飘飘的气球，而他自己则因为积压得太多开始逐渐扭曲，满心想着如何把天空上的气球一个个戳破。他最记恨的人——就连他自己也没有完全意识到——当然是他的亲生弟弟源氏。  
一次他们俩在练习场练习射击，几轮下来源氏的成绩好不容易提高了一些，甚至险些和半藏齐平，但是没想到半藏不仅没有鼓舞他，反而是非常凝重地眉头一皱，下定决心般射中了前所未有的九环。  
源氏那时候还很天真单纯，只顾着和他哥哥道贺，脸上布满了欢快的笑容，但是半藏的嘴角没有咧开，而是更加沉重、愤恨地盯着源氏，似乎是传达着什么类似于威胁的情感，如同是盯着一生的仇人。  
那是让源氏彻底与他哥哥划开界限的一刻。从此以后，源氏即便年幼，却在潜意识里坚信着他的哥哥并不喜欢他，甚至就连在梦里他都会梦到半藏拿着弓箭像追赶野鹿那样追着他，一心想把他杀死；而另一方面，半藏心里也有一个不断提醒他的声音，那就是源氏是他的竞争对手，而且他似乎注定无法打败他，反而是会被这个人夺走一切。  
他们虽然说不明白，但是却彼此之间被这两种敌对的潜意识划分开来，从此再也没有了别人眼里和谐融洽的兄弟情。源氏很单纯，他只是知道半藏出于什么原因不喜欢他，回头继续过着自己花天酒地的生活。而半藏随着年龄的增长则变得愈发阴暗内向，像是一头埋在漆黑洞穴里充满仇恨的怪物。一方面，他在学校和道场的表现都无可挑剔，另一方面，随着成年期的到来，他的身体不可抑制地转变了，转变成那个他最不想成为的“东西”。  
这个转变，伴随着一次令他无法直面的偶然，让半藏就这样在兄弟之战中自动输给了源氏，而且是输得极其彻底，极其难看。

*  
那是半藏高中毕业的时段，家里总是会有不停的派对，虽然来的人大多是冲着源氏，而不是主人翁半藏。源氏人缘广，他认识城里所有的脱衣舞女郎，也认识其他显赫家族的子弟们，他们混在一起的时候经常会招惹岛田家老爷子生气，所以源氏都是带着他们到里屋去，而那里却也是半藏经常读书和练箭的地方。  
有一次源氏被人在派对上灌了一点酒，酒里大概掺了兴奋剂类的玩意，和他混在一起的狐朋狗友们也都喝了那种酒，全部神志不清地在岛田家的宅院里四处晃荡。源氏是最清醒的那个，跟着他的几个女孩全部中了邪，吵闹着要和他在庭院里做爱。  
源氏怕吵醒别人，就拉着她们到了他总是躲避大人的里屋。  
屋里面半藏正在看书，源氏做了个手势叫他出去。他们兄弟一场，也都知道对方的习性，所以半藏虽然不爽，但也就那么沉默不语地出去了。然而还没等半藏迈出卧室，女孩们就迫不及待地开始扒源氏的衣服，源氏也被撩拨得迷糊。他视线一黑，裤子已经脱了下来，而阴茎正被人含在嘴里。  
半藏还差最后一步出门。他反射性地转过头，恰巧瞥到他弟弟发育成熟的性器。  
“喂，半藏还在……”  
源氏意识到什么，挣扎着想叫女孩停手。半藏意识到源氏如此忌惮他后，马上迈出一大步，彻底离开了卧室，走向了外面的庭院。  
“源氏，你的信息素……真好闻……”  
那是半藏最后听到的一句话。  
信息素三个字像是诅咒般，将他彻底困在了原地，让他像个偷窥狂一样不断地透过窗户上的纸糊观看源氏和其他女孩的剪影。  
在夜晚的冷风中，半藏强迫自己回想刚才读过的书和里面枯燥无味的文字，但是这些文字太过于干扁，马上就被卧室里浓烈的呻吟和喘气盖过了。半藏对于自己在这个时候感到浑身发热并不介意——他介意的是他想要的不是那些女孩，而是他的弟弟。  
他弟弟的性器。  
多么耻辱啊！  
半藏不敢承认，他竟然会因为他弟弟的阴茎而浑身颤抖不已。  
说实话，他也早有预料他并不是一个alpha，但是由于对omega知识的欠缺，半藏并不知道A与O之间的吸引力到底是何物，也并不清楚成为一个omega到底意味着什么。在这个晚上之前，他只是朦朦胧胧地对自己的体质感到沮丧，但也仅此而已罢了。而直到这一刻，他才发现他一定是被什么东西诅咒了，否则他的身体凭什么要因为他弟弟就如此不知羞耻地感到滚烫。  
信息素。  
源氏的信息素是alpha的信息素。真好闻。  
半藏觉得自己疯了。他的脑子里开始不受控制地赞美着源氏的味道。  
即便就在几分钟前他还是对他的弟弟那么心灰意冷，但是如今只要一个莫名而来的味道就可以让半藏双腿发软，口干舌燥。半藏承受不住了，他从来没有这么失控过。他十八岁，和他同年龄的男孩大多把性爱当做人生的第一追求，而他也舍弃不掉这点本能——尤其他还是omega。  
他大脑里混乱至极，想的基本都是为什么、怎么可能、我到底在做什么这类没有意义的问题。但是他omega的身体却很有条理：他先是不由自主地靠在了房子外的墙上，然后不由自主地拉开了自己的领口（他那时候还穿着学生的白衬衫），不由自主地将三根手指放在自己的嘴里吸允、抽插，然后再急切地放到自己的内裤里抚摸性器。  
他就这么做了。在岛田家寂静无人的庭院里。  
隔壁他弟弟正在和别的omega做爱，而他自己却对着他弟弟浓烈的信息素发情。  
他心底里最反感、最厌恶的弟弟。他发誓要胜过的竞争对手。他自小就并不亲密的亲人。  
现在一切的竞争、一切的逻辑、一切的信仰全部被打破了。半藏就算不想，也终于看清了他自己是个怎么样可悲、遵从肉欲的生物——  
如果被源氏知道了，如果被他知道了，如果被……  
半藏来不及感到害怕和痛苦，因为一阵强烈而突然的快感就这样泯灭了他。在射精的时候，他第一次感觉到他是被一个强大的alpha包围的，而他甚至希望能这样持续一辈子——和他的弟弟，或者随便什么alpha。源氏的气息既香甜又霸道，可能是因为亲生兄弟的缘故，即便隔着一座墙，半藏却能感觉到那个alpha在面对无数个omega的时候选择了自己。半藏能闻到，就在他射精之后的几秒内，源氏也释放了。这种默契度就像是他们正在做爱一样。  
等等——“做爱”？  
快感过后，让半藏感到可怕的是他竟然并没有像往常那样在自慰后那样获得满足。他只是喘息了一小会儿，立马又像是发情的野兽般重新滚烫焦躁起来，期待着新一轮的、更加猛烈的来自alpha的攻势。他已经忍受不了这座墙了，要是理智能彻底消除，那么半藏可能会扒开那些女孩，冲到他弟弟的面前和他索要性器。  
——这一切都太、太淫荡了。  
屋子里源氏也同样没有得到满足，可是在他的身下有好几个omega供他挑选，但是半藏却没有那些。他只有从远处飘来的、他弟弟的信息素——他只有这些来应付他人生中的第一次发情。  
他双腿大张，屁股里流着粘液，耳边充斥着别的omega的喘息，自己则是无论如何也得不到满足，只能无助地扭动，弓起背脊，大张着嘴，就连眼泪都因为性欲得不到满足而不断涌出来。  
幸运的是（或许该说不幸），他的动静吵醒了同样在这附近休息的岛田家老爷子。  
他凭着早已衰退的alpha嗅觉找到了自己的长子，看到他正在空无一人的庭院里半裸着身子自慰，身上竟然散发着令人惊讶的omega气息——甜美，浓郁，致命，就和他母亲年轻时一模一样。  
自此，岛田家的家主对于家族未来有了一个新的规划。

*  
事实上，不只是半藏的父亲，岛田宅中全部的alpha都因为半藏的第一次发情而惊醒了。  
他的弟弟源氏后来也承认道，他的确是因为某阵特别强烈的omega气息才射精的，而那种气息他在当时就已经意识到是半藏了。  
自从半藏omega的身份不攻自破以后，整个日本的地下世界又震了一下。  
不用说，那些图谋篡位的人肯定是兴高采烈地去庙里还愿了，但是最尴尬的还要属一直以来就支持岛田家的家族和组织。考虑很久之后，他们总结出几种办法来应对这件事，可终归的中心思想还是让半藏放弃继承权，由源氏这个真正的alpha来掌管岛田家。  
对于岛田家年迈的家主来说，叫他完全弃用培养了十八年的长子并非那么容易：半藏是个难得一见的好苗子，他继承了父亲的优点和母亲的长相与体制；比起源氏来说，他才是岛田家优秀基因的代表。  
也就是在那个犹豫不决的时刻，又一件事情偶然发生了。  
——岛田家突然收不到美国那边来的军火了。  
他们一打听才知道，最近一家美国南方的军火公司垄断了出口货物的渠道，至于说他们为什么不给岛田家进货，也自然是因为钱给得不够。也就是几年前，这家公司还求着岛田家购置他们的军火，谁知道现在整个美国的出口枪支却都快要被他们垄断完了，这也只能多亏了智械战争让他们找到了一线商机。  
这家美名其曰的公司内部也是由一个家族运营的，家主姓鲁塞尔，家里一共有两个孩子，女孩是omega，男孩是alpha。当时鲁塞尔还胆大包天地提出要把自己的女儿嫁给岛田兄弟的其中一个，可是岛田老爷子思维古板，更希望他们兄弟俩都能娶传统的东方女性。  
事情到了这个阶段，岛田家的军火库史无前例地告罄，岛田家主也终于慌了。  
他的整个家业都是靠着枪和血打下来的，现在没有了武器，没有了保护家人的手段，还有什么脸称自己为家族？  
“联姻”——那天一个突然从他脑海里蹦出来的词。  
如果能和鲁塞尔家族联姻，那么军火就再也不是问题了，而且更重要的是，他的其中一个儿子也终于有了着落：  
源氏还年轻，他将继续培养他成为继承人，让他娶一个日本家族的千金，而与此同时，半藏却能找到属于他自己的位置：一个和美国富家alpha联姻的omega。  
岛田半藏的父亲将这个提议迫切地讲给了鲁塞尔家族，而对方也很快就大方地同意了，这不禁让岛田家开始怀疑他们是不是事先就被计划了。不过这些都不重要，重要的是军火库得救了，岛田家的omega儿子也有了一个得体的归属。  
说实在的，无论半藏怎么反对，他的父亲和其他人都认为这是个完美的主意：  
首先，鲁塞尔家族可谓是近几年里西方最风光的家族；其次，作为一个omega，能利用婚姻给家族换取利益本来就是分内的职责。说实话，纵观整个日本，想嫁到鲁塞尔家的千金小姐数不胜数，然而她们都因为在学校时不好好念书，英语太差而放弃了，只有半藏是符合所有要求的。据说鲁塞尔家的长子是个风度翩翩的绅士，绝不属于那些好吃懒做的公子哥中的一份子，而且他本人似乎也对半藏很满意。  
但是、但是这一切的“利益”在半藏看来太荒唐了！  
无论别人怎么和他解释，他坚信他只是一个被家族用作交易的物品。而且最糟糕的是，给这个物品提升价值的不是他的能力和人格，而是他的omega体质、他的身体、他的性——  
说白了，他们只是想要他怀上鲁塞尔家的孩子罢了。  
孩子？孩子？  
半藏对“生育”两个字毫无概念。他被当作alpha和强者培育了一辈子，现在叫他突然接受omega的身份，简直就像是要碾碎他所有的自尊心和人生信条——和亲手杀了他也无异！  
然而任凭他怎么反对父亲的要求，岛田家还是改变了方针，开始把源氏当做继承人培养，而他的哥哥半藏则成为了“要嫁出去”的人。他们先是停止教授半藏任何功课和体术，然后又让他尽量减少和陌生alpha碰面的机会。岛田兄弟的母亲前些年去世了，整个家族里只剩一些年迈的妇女还是omega，而这些人也顺理成章地成为了半藏新的“导师”。至于说为什么他需要导师，是因为鲁塞尔家族在联姻前想要好好“检验”他一番：先是他的英语水平，其次是他是否对家族忠心，再其次就是他是否是没有被标记过的“处子”。  
如果日历上没有写着年份，半藏绝不会相信自己活在二十一世纪。  
他发现过去的自己实在是太目空一切了——不公平的事情每天都在发生，只是过去没有发生在他身上罢了。  
为了达成美国人所谓的“标准”，半藏竟然真的在他父亲的逼迫下学习了如何成为一个omega。  
一年之后——充斥着痛苦与洗脑的一年——在半藏人生中的某一刻，他竟然开始接受这个可怖的想法：  
“让alpha把精液射到我的肚子里。让我怀孕。”  
过去的三百六十五天的每一刻，他都在和这个想法做着坚挺而执着的斗争，直到某一刻他终于感觉太累了，然后败下阵来。

*  
美国人说他们崇尚自由。按照半藏的理解，就是说他们可以“很自由地”挑选标记他的时间。  
他从来没有和鲁塞尔家的长子见过面亦或是说过话，他只是在几个礼拜之前收到一封邮件，那个美国人说他打算最近来拜访岛田家，顺便来见一见他的“未婚妻”。半藏实在是搞不懂，为什么一个自由又年轻的美国人会如此自然地接受家族安排的婚姻——莫非他也是被逼迫的，只是半藏不知道罢了？  
无论如何，半藏从那封邮件里读出的只有平静和凌驾于别人之上的窃喜。  
半藏见过那个人的照片——很模糊，是从他的社交网站上保存下来的。深色的头发，深色的眼睛，高大的身材，开朗温和的笑容。半藏说不清他长得好还是不好，因为他只要一想到自己要和这个人莫名其妙地过一辈子，就会觉得浑身战栗不已。他感到自己不是即将结婚了，而是要被强奸了——他的身体，还有他的未来。  
半藏的父亲比他更明白事理，也更懂现在年轻人的那一套。他读出这封邮件的意思是说叫半藏做好被标记的准备。他就要来了。  
“你们俩可以先在家里住一阵子，这是再好不过的了，”半藏的其中一个omega“导师”认为，“鲁塞尔家的公子要来日本说明他不想让你独自跑到美国去。啊，真是贴心。”  
半藏不这么认为——可这是他唯一能听到的解释了。  
父亲为了让美国人的这次日本之旅愉快，特意把庭院里新建的一栋空房子给了他。这间面积不大的木头房子本来是作为源氏将来的书房的，但是距离他真正能读进去书还有一阵子，所以这里目前为止还是空空如也。在omega导师们的操办下，房间的地板上铺了榻榻米，摆放了一张床垫，剩下的连吊灯都没装，只有地上的油灯作为临时的照明工具。  
半藏感觉很难为情。  
他虽然不是那些被西式化的年轻人中的一个，但是他觉得这个地方怎么想也太落后了——四方形的木头房子，到处都是红漆刷成的窗子，没有灯泡，没有床，没有空调，连门上都没有防盗锁。美国人怎么可能接受睡在地板上呢？美国人怎么可能接受窗户上没有窗帘呢？  
总而言之，半藏觉得他已经被羞辱到了一种无法再可笑的地步。  
至于说他和源氏一开始的兄弟之战——还是不要提了，他现在都不再和他弟弟说话了。  
他弟弟最近唯一一次和他交流是在那个美国人来之前的下午。源氏已经比原先成熟了不少，应该是发生在他哥哥身上的“悲剧”让他认清楚了自己的身份和责任。  
源氏少见地没有紧张，而是对半藏做出了承诺：  
“如果那个美国人对你动手动脚，你就叫我。我就在里屋那边。不管父亲怎么说，我肯定不会让你和你不喜欢的人过一辈子的。”  
半藏对源氏这番话感到心情复杂。他一方面是觉得他虚伪，因为源氏自始至终没有帮过半藏的任何忙，现在说这话也已经晚了，而另一方面，半藏忽然觉得他的弟弟长大了——他竟然想要保护他了。然而联想到过去那可耻的自慰事件，半藏只能把一切都归咎于他omega这个软弱的身份上，从而更加羞耻于他们的关系。  
话又说回来，就连源氏这个两耳不闻窗外事的小孩都知道半藏要和那个人“过一辈子”，这世界上就没有什么能挽回这一切了。  
离家出走？半藏的母亲早逝，父亲身体不好，源氏又还小；他的身体虽然是omega，内心里却还是把自己当做alpha那样，想要承担起照顾这个家的责任。的确，有人说他走到现在这一步都是活该——他被老旧的价值观控制得太死，无法放弃家族，无法看到岛田家失去武装是由于自己的“失职”。  
从理智和宏观上来讲，半藏认为他父亲和周围人的所作所为都是对的。如果半藏有个女儿是omega，在面对这种情况时他也会毫不犹豫地把她送出去当做交换物。说白了，现在的他之所以不情不愿，不过是自私罢了。  
半藏一旦想到这里，也就最终默许了一切的发生。  
那天晚上到来的很快。  
美国人故意挑选傍晚到访，谢绝了别人给他接机，甚至不让岛田家举办欢迎仪式，说他打算“安安静静”地来。这一切只能说明一点，他就是来见半藏的。  
而半藏也明白了。所以他被他父亲安排到那间空荡荡的房子里。他父亲吩咐所有仆人从房子附近撤离，包括源氏也得离开。  
是时候了。  
半藏停止使用抑制剂一个礼拜了，现在身上的味道足够让任何一个游荡在庭院里的alpha心跳加速。他被那些omega导师指使，没有穿内衣，只穿了和服。被子的厚度刚刚好。油灯刚被点上。他的指甲剪过了。头发也散下来了。润滑剂在床垫底下以防万一。发情期就是最近，半藏没吃过任何药，随便就能怀孕。  
月亮正从樱花树的枝丫上升起来，将半个屋子都照亮了。  
半藏是看着月亮长大的。他觉得它虽然凄凉，却总是能带给他平静。  
——在这个时候，即便只是一点平静也能阻止他无法抑制的颤栗。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰西·麦克雷终于完成了他的第一件跨国任务。  
> 他按照死局帮的命令，和几个哥们儿一起对那个公子哥动手了。他们是粗鲁的南方人，做事的办法也很粗鲁。他们等着那个文质彬彬、提着公文包的目标人物出了机场后，伪装成旅行社的司机拉他上车，在车上用消音枪把他杀了。

*  
杰西·麦克雷终于完成了他的第一件跨国任务。  
他按照死局帮的命令，和几个哥们儿一起对那个公子哥动手了。他们是粗鲁的南方人，做事的办法也很粗鲁。他们等着那个文质彬彬、提着公文包的目标人物出了机场后，伪装成旅行社的司机拉他上车，在车上用消音枪把他杀了。  
那个人应该知道不对劲了，在进车前就拼命地喊叫着，企图挣脱开他们拉着他的手。但是麦克雷没有给他逃命的机会。  
麦克雷冷酷无情地把这个无辜的年轻人拽进了车里，不顾路人们惊诧的目光，指使他的同伴踩死油门向着机场外面冲，而他自己则从背包里掏出消音枪，将这个满脸惊恐、不知所措的家伙一枪毙命了。  
——这是麦克雷第一次杀人。  
他虽然和死局帮里的每个人都吹嘘过，说他从七岁开始就和牛仔比赛枪法了，但是实际上这是麦克雷第一次用枪杀人。之前他只杀过一只狗和一只兔子，两次都令他难以释怀。  
他发现杀人的感觉和杀死动物的感觉不一样——后者更加令他心痛，前者只是非常反胃罢了。  
“操，终于完事了。”  
他这么说着，故作轻松地把枪扔在一旁，甩了甩被溅上血的右手。和他一起的两个兄弟一个正在颤抖不已地开车，另一个也好不到哪里去，缩着头从裤兜里掏出一根烟，企图学着电影里冷酷的恶棍那样气定神闲地讲话，但是他的语调很明显地出卖了他。  
“说、说起来，”那个抽烟的家伙把烟递给了麦克雷，勉强露出笑容，害怕被同样慌神的麦克雷抓住把柄，“你记得这小子本来要去哪里么？”  
“去见他的未婚妻？”  
麦克雷挑眉回答道，就像在谈论什么事不关己的八卦。烟草的味道让他一下子就忘了身边的尸体，他从来没有这么爱过尼古丁。浓郁的血味在逐渐减淡，麦克雷安慰自己现在唯一需要做的就是不要因为浑身颤抖而吐出来。  
“听说那个女人很漂亮。她是一个大家族的千金。”  
“传言罢了，”麦克雷回想起那个被他杀掉的人本来是多么满心欢喜地走出机场，忽然觉得他的未婚妻说不好真的很漂亮，不禁心里有些痒痒，“你野心够大的。杀了他不够，还想着他的女人。”  
“杰西，这可是堂堂鲁塞尔家的儿媳妇，况且我们还没试过黄种女人。”  
“女人而已，有什么不同的？”  
“——胆小鬼麦克雷，是谁说自己十六岁的时候就把老板娘给操了的？”  
“我们那个小地方，还不是想做什么就做什么。”  
麦克雷故作深沉地解释。两年前他的确被一个酒吧的老板娘破了处，但那纯粹是被动的。  
任何一个有点阅历和辨识力的成年人看到现在的麦克雷都会笃定他是一个愣头愣脑的小鬼。这个小鬼就和圣塔菲城里所有混在街头小巷的孤儿一样，靠着与地痞流氓们拉帮结派为生，从小到大眼睛里看到的只有枪、酒、犯罪这些东西，和任何一个读过书的青少年都没法相比。更不要说麦克雷还是所有小孩中唯一坚信着牛仔传说的了——这无疑是给他的天真和顽固又加上一笔，也同时让他显得更可笑。不过女人们倒是不介意麦克雷这样身材高大、精力旺盛的“小公狗”。作为泄欲工具是足够了。  
“你来，还是不来？”  
和他混在一起的同伴一直以来就嫉妒麦克雷的人缘。今天非要试探一次他的胆量。  
麦克雷被他同伴的“闲情逸致”给逗笑了。他开始吹牛起来：  
“你们俩给我把风，我保证敢。”  
“可以的，兄弟！”另外两个人计谋得逞般一块大笑起来，好像是杀完人后的激动与疯狂终于发泄了出来，“等回了美国，我们就可以说我们在日本先把这个鲁塞尔家的长子给杀了，又把他的女人给操了。”  
“兄弟，一辈子干这么件事，死都值得了！”  
麦克雷想要笑，可是声音却突然沙哑了，不过他还是很激动地说：  
“死？我可不会死！你们给我等着吧！”  
“就是啊，杰西怎么可能死！我记得我看过一个很烂的电影，电影里一个坏蛋绑架走了一个富家小姐，富家小姐最后反而爱上了他。杰西，你觉得你够不够这个魅力？“  
三个人都过于激动了。如果仔细听，很容易就能从这脆弱的高喊中捕捉到胆颤与虚伪。  
然而“杀人”这个概念已经让他们全都疯了。“杀人”这个概念已经把他们好不容易学会的那点人情冷暖都抛弃了，现在正逐渐向被欲望致使的野兽靠近。  
麦克雷在坏笑，他本就飙升的肾上腺素由于想到性爱而更加亢奋起来：  
“我不知道我够不够魅力，但是我的老二肯定够就是了。”

*  
在走进花村之前，麦克雷和他的两个同伴分享了一点高浓度的酒和大麻。他们虽然嘴上说着是庆祝，实际上都心知肚明这些消耗品只是为了壮胆。  
麦克雷的精神状态异常不稳定。如果有个人在他身边煽风点火，他甚至能把整个村子都烧了。先是将近二十小时的飞机，然后是仅仅几秒钟就结束的杀人，最后又是许久没有碰过的大麻和酒——十八岁的麦克雷已经快要灵魂出窍了。  
如果理智还在的话，他应该会觉得有些后悔，但是现实情况是他已经走入了岛田家的大门。“岛田”是鲁塞尔家的亲家，麦克雷也只是听死局帮里的人谈到过罢了。他听说这是个快要在日本衰败的家族，听说他们家世世代代都是练武的，家主一直以来都非常传统守旧，与现代世界格格不入。  
这点倒是不假。  
麦克雷站在岛田宅面前，透过月光模模糊糊地看到门上雕刻着的两条龙，差点以为自己来到了迪士尼乐园。门口有两个挑着灯的日本守卫。他们看到麦克雷的装束：西装衬衫，皮鞋，一尘不染的头发，连问都没问，直接就恭恭敬敬地把他往里边请，让麦克雷和他的两个同伴都吓了一跳。  
麦克雷的外表的确干净得体，因为他们之前的计划是装成年轻的导游带那位鲁塞尔先生环游一下日本，没想到刚到机场他们几个就忍不住了，很快就在车里把目标杀了。  
和麦克雷的外表形成强烈对比的是他的内心：他对于周遭快要失去意识了，他的脑子里只有车上那具流着血的尸体和过去二十几个小时飞机窗外一沉不变的漆黑。他还在晕机。他甚至开始在自己的幻觉中晕血了。  
然而他的两个同伴比他兴奋很多。他们顺势把麦克雷说成是鲁塞尔公子本人，然后声称他们自己是保镖。  
日本人信了。仅凭着麦克雷一张白人的脸。  
日本人的英语不好，估计是听不到麦克雷一个人在嘀咕些什么。如果他们能听懂的话，就绝对不会让他进来了。  
不过有一句话是日本人听懂的。他们听懂后很快反驳：  
“只有鲁塞尔少爷一个人能进去。”  
“为什么？”  
麦克雷听起来有很明显的醉意。但是对于听不懂英语的人来说或许只是过于激动罢了。  
“半藏少爷只能见一个人。”  
守卫将少爷两个字说得很含蓄。麦克雷在这种情况下根本不可能听懂。他只是个南方小子，怎么也琢磨不出这些世界上的大家族每天都在安排什么复杂的婚事。他猜不到那个所谓的“未婚妻”其实是被强夺过来的。他也肯定猜不到今天鲁塞尔少爷的任务是去标记一个未经人事的男性omega。  
“好好，反正我也想单独见她。”  
麦克雷咧嘴，转身对着他的两个同伴露出炫耀的微笑，自己也很快就收到了他们嫉妒的眼神。  
“杰西，如果你不能活着回来，我绝对把你的故事讲给每个人听。”  
有个哥们儿在他临行前郑重其事地拍了拍麦克雷的肩膀。麦克雷醉得太厉害了，莞尔道：  
“别忘了讲我七岁时和牛仔对决那段。”  
麦克雷于是插着兜，嘻嘻哈哈、大摇大摆地走进了大门里，完全没有一个冒充者的心虚。或许是他实在是太坦然自信了，即便守卫们感到不对劲，他们也没有敢于在第一时间上报给家主，怕被当成对鲁塞尔家族的不敬。  
麦克雷就这样在庭院里乱晃了很久，期间好几次都绕着圈子走重复的路。过了大概有半个小时，他的脑子才开始不那么嗡嗡作响，在清醒过来的那一刻，他看到自己已经完全来到了一个陌生的地方，突然也就想破罐子破摔了。  
最坏能怎么样呢？大不了就不去见那个未婚妻了。他想要跑，有谁能追的上么？  
大概穿过了一个拱形的门，然后又经过一片樱花树，麦克雷一边感叹着这家人庭院里的典雅风景，一边对鲁塞尔家到底娶了一个什么样的儿媳妇更加好奇。他对于日本的了解仅限于那些酷毙了的电影。有一部很老的电影叫做《杀死比尔》，麦克雷小时候躲在电影院后排看的第一眼就被里面的日本武士刀吸引了。他从此以后便觉得刀和枪是两个世界，刀是杀人的艺术，枪是杀人的丑陋。可是麦克雷不会用刀，他只有用枪的天赋。  
他晕晕乎乎地沉浸在自己回忆里，直到他终于闻到了那气味。  
麦克雷的五感已经被酒精麻痹得差不多了，当他能闻到味道的时候，说明这味道已经浓郁过头了。  
他反应过来，坏笑着舔舔嘴唇。他知道他要找的人在哪里了。  
一旦到了这个时候，麦克雷的alpha嗅觉就非常有用了。它帮助麦克雷分辨出了这个气息的来源，甚至还准确地告诉他在这个发情的omega附近没有别的alpha，也就是说麦克雷此时没有一个竞争者。空气里只有两个信息素，他和那个omega。那个omega正发情得厉害。  
真是奇怪了，这么贵重的大小姐也不找个人看守么？  
麦克雷感到他走了这么久竟然畅通无阻，不禁愈发开始起疑。但是潜藏在深处的alpha本能在这个时候开始支配他的行为，让他像是被无形的提线牵着那样，一步步地走向了庭院角落里的那个房子。透过窗子的小孔，他知道里面应该是一片漆黑的，可是他的嗅觉不会撒谎，如果真的有所谓的omega，那么那个人只可能在那里。  
麦克雷觉得有点诡谲。他想起了过去读过的童话。被独自关在一间空房子里的绝不会是什么吉祥的东西。但是他的另一个知觉却又在催促他赶快进去一饱眼福。  
麦克雷最终还是激动不已地推开了房门。他有考虑过那个女人在看到他的那一刻会尖叫，也有考虑过其他的突发情况，所以他没有真正进门，而只是在门口偷瞄里面的情况。一切和他想的一样，房间里没有开灯，或是说根本没有吊灯，但是在正中央的地板上的确躺着一个人，那个人正裹在被子里翻滚着，似乎焦躁不安。  
然而麦克雷的眼睛还是睁了好久。他无法断定自己到底看到了什么。  
清冷的月光透过窗子中的小格子洒下来，在地板上映下依稀错落的白点。那个攒成一团的东西扭动着，在地板上不断地变化着位置，身上也覆盖满了月光留下的痕迹。只有透过这些斑点似的、不断移动的白光，麦克雷才能隐隐约约地捕捉到那个人模样的一些剪影。  
柔软散开的黑发，光滑纤细的脚踝，被丝带束缚得很紧的腰肢，不断张开又合上的嘴。  
麦克雷的脑子一片空白。他怀疑自己身处于一个春梦中。而且这是别人的春梦，并不是他自己的。他自己的梦里出现的总是金发碧眼、身体丰满的乡下女孩。不是不他不喜欢东方女人，只是他根本没想过自己会和她们打交道。  
不过就凭目前为止的观察，眼前这个人真是不赖。  
麦克雷察觉到自己的嘴巴里甚至开始分泌出唾液了。——他还不想丢人到开始流口水。  
“嗨……！”  
他打招呼，就像在街上看见漂亮女孩那样，几乎什么后果也没想过。那个躲在被子里的人意识到有人进来了，似乎是很难为情地半伸出头，然后在黑暗中嘟囔了一句“你好”。  
麦克雷没听清。所以他继续问：  
“你还好么？你看起来很难受。”  
那个躲在被子里的人沉默了一会儿，然后叹了一口气，就连这个时候也还在发出omega的信息素诱惑着麦克雷的嗅觉：  
“请……不要明知故问。”  
麦克雷听出对方的语气中有责备，但是却没有想象中的惊讶和愤怒，仿佛麦克雷的存在是理所当然那样。他开始产生一个很大胆的猜测，并特意说出一句谎话来证明这个猜测：  
“你知道么，一路从美国过来见到你真好。你还是那么美。”  
“谢谢。但是我们从未见过面，鲁塞尔先生。”  
麦克雷倒吸一口凉气。他全部懂了。为什么那两个日本守卫会放他进来，为什么诺大的庭院里一个人也没有。为什么这个omega要在发情期时被一个人关在空房子里。他们全都在等他——鲁塞尔公子——现在是“杰西·麦克雷”。他们全在等他来标记这个omega。这是“新婚夜”，可是新郎被掉包了。没人知道。“不可能”有人知道了。  
“天……”  
麦克雷不可抑制地感叹出声。他意识到自己阴差阳错地走到了这一步，恍然有种站在吊桥上的感觉。后退也不是，前进也不是。不过好消息是这个时候酒精和毒品又开始起作用了，它们如同一阵折返的旋风般，又一次掀走了麦克雷仅剩不多的理智，让他开始再次被情欲支配，露出那种神志不清的傻笑，在一个完全的陌生omega面前。  
“宝贝儿，说实话，我还有点搞不懂呢。能不能告诉我，我今晚是来做什么的？和你亲热么？”  
麦克雷劝诱又滑腻的调情起了效果。一听这话，那个躲在被子里的人明显是生气或者震惊了。很长一段时间的沉默之后，麦克雷已经凑近了过去，大大咧咧地坐在地板上，伸出手在一片漆黑中寻找着另外一个人滚烫发热的身体。那个人躲了很久，最终还是被麦克雷抓住了脚踝。  
“够了，鲁塞尔先生。我把灯点上。”  
“有灯么？太好了。”  
麦克雷握着那只纤瘦光滑的脚踝，发现自己的蛮不讲理终于起了效果，颇有种八岁时逗哭一个小女孩时的成就感。  
一阵子过后，麦克雷感到手边窜起了一把火，下意识地躲了一下，发现不过是一盏油灯而已。长这么大以来，他只见过装饰用的假油灯，从不知道这里面真的可以点火。  
“让我看看你。”  
麦克雷掩饰不住自己的激动，端起油灯凑近了另外那个人的身体。不过那个人似乎还在闹什么别扭，死活不肯从被褥里露出脸来。于是他只好再次充满笑意地威胁道：  
“再不出来的话我就掀被子了。”  
这句很低俗的话起作用了。“千金小姐”不情不愿地从被窝里探出一个头来。现在换作是麦克雷一句话也说不出来了。  
油灯飘渺的火光下，麦克雷终于看清眼前的是一个长发披肩、眉清目秀的……男孩！  
他有着比女孩还柔顺服帖的黑发，有着姣好的面容和淡淡的香气，同时还有着看起来圆润的肩膀和不错的颈部曲线，就连声音也是那么柔和好听——但是他确实是个男孩。  
“怎么了？“  
大小姐——不，大少爷疑惑地问道。  
“没，没，”麦克雷不敢犹豫一秒，只能用尽一切抑制住自己的惊讶，“你果真……很漂亮。”  
这句话并不假。麦克雷承认，点上灯之后的场景虽然让他吃惊，但是却一点也没让他失望。就在这之前，他很少考虑过他喜欢另外一个同性的可能性，不过现在他发现已经没有什么不可能了。他轻易地接受了眼前的一切——在美人面前，或是说在性欲面前。  
不知是omega的味道还是什么吸引了他，麦克雷意识到自己的思想开始不可控地向着性的方向发展，他连忙将口水吞下去，然而眼睛却克制不住地停留在了对方的锁骨和若隐若现的胸线上。他端详着半藏胸肌线条间暧昧模糊的阴影，沉醉在被红光映衬得发亮的蜜色肌肤中，脑海里不断地回想着“天啊”、“该死”、“操”这类的咒骂词。他完全不顾被他看的那个人已经面红耳赤了，继续贪婪地观察着对方可爱的鼻头，湿润的嘴唇，当然还有那双他从没见过的、那样好看形状的黑眼睛。酒精和大麻在一块催促他，他感觉到自己不仅没有因为对方是个男孩而冷静下来，反倒是更加激动了。  
什么性别都好——麦克雷alpha的直觉已经开始忍不住喧嚣了起来——让我操吧。  
“半藏……”麦克雷猛地想起了守卫们提到过的那个名字，庆幸自己竟然记住了，“出来让我看看吧……”  
他把油灯放回地板上，顺势扯开裹在半藏身上的被子，对方挣扎了两下，似乎是意识到也没什么用了，于是只好任着麦克雷为所欲为。麦克雷看到对方果然是穿着日本和服，和服的腰线部位系着一条亮蓝色的丝带，在月光下闪着刺眼的光芒。不用多想，麦克雷着了魔般要去扯下那条丝带的。他体内的alpha直觉早就在不耐烦地催促着他赶快去寻找omega发情时的那个洞口。那里几乎就是现在麦克雷唯一想要去的地方。  
“鲁塞尔先生……“半藏果然还是不打算同意，即便这在麦克雷看来很不合时宜，“太快了。”  
麦克雷的猜测又对了：原来这个鲁塞尔公子是在强占这个日本男孩，他们之间根本就没有任何事先的沟通。但是麦克雷哪里管的了那么多，他现在只想着快点操到面前这个随便任他摆布的omega。他想着，既然自己已经是他的“未婚夫”了，强硬一点又有什么不对。而且听半藏那口气，似乎他还是有点害怕他的。  
“宝贝，别废话了。你知道我是来干什么的。要不然你也不会……”麦克雷趁着半藏不注意，放弃了解开丝带，反而是把手伸向了对方空荡荡的和服下摆里，摸了一阵后像是抽中奖般吹了声口哨，兴奋道，“……不会这样大张着腿，什么也没穿。”  
“唔……！”  
麦克雷的手穿过和服，来到了半藏没有一点遮挡的下体。半藏被这突如其来的刺激吓了一跳，顿时惊叫一声，然后马上瘫软下来，顺势倒在麦克雷的怀里，一副弱不禁风、投怀送抱的模样。这自然不是他的本意，可是当omega器官被alpha碰到的时候，一切就不在大脑的控制里了。  
麦克雷可以明显地察觉到半藏的大腿剧烈地抖动了一阵——仅仅是因为他无意间碰到他的穴口而已。这阵抖动明显到让半藏的声音都沙哑了。他的脸和脖子根自然也是红得发烫，像是要和火红的油灯融为一体。  
“操，”麦克雷咧开嘴笑了，把毫无还手之力的半藏放倒在床单上，然后毫无阻碍地解开了和服的丝带，本来就宽大的衣服顺势溜了下去，半藏青涩而发红的身体赤裸地仰躺在他的面前，借着烛火的映照，麦克雷盯着他不可思议的胸肌和小腹，“天啊，他们两个绝对不会相信这个……”  
“什么？”  
“没什么，”麦克雷马上改口，他目不转睛地观察着半藏毫无遮掩的身体，努力克制自己欲望的同时，右手慢慢地附上半藏布满汗珠的潮红脸颊，手指不断地在他的发丝间摩挲，“我说你的身体真美……你经常运动么，半藏？”  
半藏难为情地别过头去，没有说话。麦克雷找话题的努力失败了，于是他开始一心一意地观察起身下这具任人宰割的佳肴。在没脱掉和服以前，麦克雷本以为这个男孩会是典型的亚洲人体型，矮小、瘦弱、有韧性、正好适合挨操，但是当他看到半藏身上那优美而有力的肌肉后，他才意识到如果不是半藏的头发和眼睛太迷人了，麦克雷光看样子绝对不会认为他是omega。  
但是当所有这些不和谐的、令人费解的因素都集中在一个人身上时，麦克雷却又抑制不住地想要填满他，把他操得哭喊出声。  
这个抉择就像野蛮原始的兽类所做的一样，是一瞬间的猛扑，无法更改，无法阻挡。  
麦克雷再幻化成为人的时候可能会后悔、愧疚一生，但是他当时根本不能停止。  
“……乔伊·鲁塞尔先生？”  
“嗯？”  
麦克雷正在盯着半藏的大腿根发呆，一时间没有对这个陌生的名字做出反应。  
“我在叫你。”  
半藏起疑地挑起眉头。  
“——我不叫那个名字。”  
“可是……”  
麦克雷打断半藏，深吸了一口气：  
“他们都管我叫杰西。”  
“杰西？”  
“J-E-S-S-E，”麦克雷说着，解开了自己的裤链，一手把半藏从床单上扶起来，一手托着他的下巴问他，“对了，你会口交么，半藏？”


	3. Chapter 3

*  
“张嘴。”  
半藏不敢相信眼前的一切。他本以为会更文雅、更有风度一些的鲁塞尔公子马上就把裤子脱了，严厉地命令他张开嘴给他口交。半藏的脸部肌肉僵硬住了，无论如何也无法张口，甚至就连怎么眨眼都快忘记了。他呆愣地、像是被惊醒那样看着面前陌生男人的性器，花了好久时间才察觉到他自己的脸颊变得滚烫，腹部不可控制地淌过一阵激流，就连屁股里都开始涌出止不住的液体。  
这一切都是怎么了。半藏连苦笑的心情都有了。  
他不可抑制地将杰西的性器和他弟弟的作比较——那是他唯一目睹过的两根——忽然有种重叠感，仿佛他现在做的是将十八岁时没有完成的性爱完成。事实上自从那次突发的自慰事件后，半藏的每次发情期都是靠着药品和对于源氏的信息素的想念来度过的。只不过这个秘密他会藏一辈子就是了。  
“半藏，张嘴。”  
半藏反射性地向后躲了一下，麦克雷顺势抓住他后仰的脖子，力度很轻，但是足以让半藏害怕自己会被扼死。麦克雷觉得自己卑鄙无耻极了，但他嘴上那假惺惺的劝诱还没停下来：  
“宝贝，先给我舔硬了。然后就有你爽的时候了。”  
“……手……好么？”  
“什么？”  
“手……”  
“什么手？”  
半藏别过脸去，不再说话了。  
“我的天啊，你真是费尽！”  
麦克雷哀叹一口气，忽然有点想念过去他所认识的那种做爱方式：两情相悦，如鱼得水。  
“半藏，你想想，反正我最后还是会操你。放进你嘴里和放进你屁股里都是一样的。”  
“不是……”半藏下意识地被对方的直白给震惊了，“我……只是……不会……”  
“操——”麦克雷的耐心到头了，他一把搂过半藏的肩膀，把他翻过去，叫他好好趴在地板上，然后用自己的手掀开他的和服下摆，让他正流着水的屁股露在外面，“这样你满意了吧。”  
麦克雷放弃了口交的计划。半藏措不及防地被麦克雷翻转过来，像是只小狗似的撅起屁股趴在地板上。麦克雷的一只手指已经在后面开始威胁着他暴露在空气中的洞口，而半藏只能感觉他被人看光了，就差被彻底插入了。  
半藏做好了疼痛的准备，但是他没想到杰西的手指在他后穴外打转，甚至还带着些许的犹豫和颤抖，可就是不进去。半藏以为是自己的问题，于是回头看了一眼，但是没想到杰西马上就把他的头给掰过去了。他像是突然变得暴躁了，一只手顺着半藏的脖子将他的头死死地压在地板上，另外一只手在他泛着水光的屁股上游离，就是不捅进去。  
“痛……头发……”  
麦克雷的手压住了半藏的长发。麦克雷不耐烦地稍稍松开一些自己的手掌，半藏好不容易得到一点喘息的机会。就在这之前，他整个头骨都像是要被麦克雷给压碎了似的，连眼睛看到的都是花白一片。半藏没想过这个美国人会有虐待倾向，但是他先前从他的身上闻到了浓郁的酒味，从那一刻起半藏就已经做好了被他当做醉酒时发泄物的准备。  
“喂，半藏……”  
麦克雷嘟囔着，声音低沉，果然带着点嗑药后的情绪失控。  
“你说什么？”  
半藏没听懂。杰西的口音再加上语速让半藏一时间反应不过来。  
“……对不起。”  
“嗯？“  
半藏不确定自己是否真的在那一句话中听到了“对不起”，但是紧接着，他期待已久的疼痛如期而至。麦克雷的一只手指捅了进来，没有了犹豫，而是像一只锋利的箭矢般带着不小的力气，凌冽而残暴地到达了半藏的深处。  
“天……！”  
半藏身体里的那个生殖器第一次被人这样碰到。他自己自慰时从不敢插得这么深。杰西第一次进入他就差点把他送上高潮了。  
麦克雷满意地收到了对方的反馈——半藏的脊椎骨像是一条从水里蹦出来的鱼般，不断地挺动、剧烈地上下起伏。他的屁股也如同被敲了一下的铃铛那样颤抖，麦克雷费了好大的劲支撑他才能让半藏的膝盖不要发软到跪在地上。  
“啊……嗯……”  
像是母猫般，最羞耻下贱的呻吟也随之泄露了出来。在半藏都没有意识到自己开始出声之前，这声音就已经让麦克雷的性器更加坚硬了。  
或许他真的不需要半藏给他口交。  
麦克雷再也不想玩花样了。他捅进了剩下的两根手指，没有了第一次时那么多的犹豫和愧疚，这次就像是在操街上便宜的妓女那样不带任何怜惜。他感受着半藏火热而饥渴的穴肉紧紧地包裹着他，像是偷吃糖果的孩子那样既小心翼翼又激动不已。麦克雷的手指从来没有受过这等款待，他调皮地故意弯起指关节，想要在半藏的身体内造成疼痛。  
这对于他来说只是轻松地动动手指，对于半藏的整个人生来说却像是地震了般。  
他的人生中从来、从来没有感受过这种刺激。  
半藏的眼泪交织着刺痛和快感涌了出来，他的大腿和屁股也颤抖个不停，嘴里的声音更是从一开始的千回百转到现在的啜泣连连。麦克雷就是不让半藏趴下来，他几乎是抓着他的整个屁股，让他的后穴抬高狠狠地吸着他的手指。  
一开始的时候半藏的后穴紧得要命，麦克雷的三根手指只有轻微的活动空间，等麦克雷坚持不懈地抽插了一阵后，半藏激动的呻吟声终于微弱了下来，而他的后穴也配合地自己敞开了自己，逐渐扩大直径，现在就连三个手指都无法装满它了。  
麦克雷的手指感到那阵紧致感消失了，就像是半藏自己屁股里的快感在减弱一样。  
他的omega器官不想要手指了。它开始想要另外一个东西。  
“……贪婪。”  
麦克雷中肯地评价道。半藏好不容易从快感中缓过神来，现在早就不比一开始时那么清醒了。他回忆起了过去一年内被灌入脑海的信条，于是在情欲的渲染下大胆地放松了自己的后穴，抬高屁股，开始等待着鲁塞尔公子用真的性器操他。——这本来就是他们该干的事情。  
“准备好了么？”  
半藏微不可闻地咽了一口唾沫，算是默认。  
麦克雷在顺势掏出家伙前的一刻有一瞬间的回光返照，仿佛突然意识到整件事情已经大错特错了。——本来一切都没什么，alpha操omega，生理需求，天经地义。半藏想要被操，他也想操他。但是问题的关键是整件事情从一开始就被谎言蒙上了一层阴影，当阴影消散的时候半藏会崩溃，而麦克雷自己也绝不好受。  
不过之后的事情留给之后的人去考虑。如果麦克雷是个男性alpha的话，如果他真的被灌了那么多酒和药的话，现在就不可能还有觉悟退出了。但是想想吧，若是完事之后这一切又会是怎么样混乱不堪……  
天啊，操他妈的——  
麦克雷的鼻子被半藏的气息给堵满了。字面意义上的，他连呼吸都呼吸不过来了。一盏微小的烛火像是燃尽了房子里全部的氧气，现在麦克雷每看一次半藏敞开的身体，他的脑袋就向着地狱的火海里迈进了一步。但是地狱，“上帝原谅我”，真是该死的滚烫、诱人。  
麦克雷自然不是阅尽天下的花丛老手，但是他能凭直觉说出这个omega气息的美妙程度是世间少有的。麦克雷问了自己一个问题：如果这个人不是半藏而是别人，我会操他/她么？如果是别的气味呢？如果是别的长相和声音呢？如果是截然不同的气质呢？  
事实上，问出这个问题的麦克雷对半藏的真面目毫无了解。在他眼里，这只是一个可怜的、正在受难的家族少爷，被拿出来当做物品拍卖了。然而除了对他的同情外，麦克雷还感觉到有什么别的东西吸引着他。如果是任何别的人，麦克雷不确定他自己会不会如此失控、如此野蛮，但是这个人……仿佛就是麦克雷命中注定的伴侣。  
“命中注定”！  
那个年龄的麦克雷相信着一个世纪前的牛仔故事，也自然还相信着alpha与omega命中注定的灵魂绑定。他开始觉得是上帝让他能跨过半个地球遇到半藏。这世界上他见过的东西，除了南方的烈阳和酒外，还没有什么比现在这个人更令他感到激动不已、难以克制了。或许任何一个还有理智的人都会说麦克雷正在为自己的罪行辩解，而且用的是极其花哨、虚伪的借口，但是麦克雷自己却坚信不疑——他想他可能对半藏一见钟情了。  
真爱从性爱开始。——听来不太对味，但是如果可以的话，何不呢？  
麦克雷的一边战胜了另外一边。他以一种很温柔甜腻的方式揪住了半藏的长发，将他的头向后拉扯。  
“要是疼的话就叫出来。不过我估计你会很爽。”  
半藏的理智还尚在。他想着，杰西刚掏出来的性器怎么也不可能太硬。但是他明显又一次被这个“鲁塞尔公子”震惊了。比三根手指带来的冲击要强烈很多，几乎就像是身体被什么粗大坚硬的东西贯穿了一样，性器进入时所带来的撕裂感让半藏差点以为他已经身负重伤了。他几乎像是被噩梦惊醒的孩子那样惊呼了一声，一边毫无意识地紧抓和服的袖口，一边感到他背部的肌肉都死死地缩在了一起。  
“啊……痛……”  
但是麦克雷却听起来很高兴地舒了一口气：  
“不错嘛……”  
以他的视角来看，此时半藏发红的穴口终于不再那么空荡荡的了，而是大张着，饥渴地吸允着他半硬的性器，像是努力想要融化掉什么异物。麦克雷只插进去了三分之二，但是却已经能感觉到对方身体内不同寻常的火热和湿滑，更不要提半藏屁股里那个特别的omega器官此时正在张开小嘴叫嚣着，想让他更靠近一步。麦克雷之前没操过任何真正意义上的omega，更没有体验过处子穴的滋味，所以这个时刻不免对他来说还有些神圣、特殊的意义。  
他半眯着眼睛，仔细感受着半藏体内的温暖，就像是摘下帽子躺在阳光下那样舒服惬意。有了手指的扩张和分泌液的润滑，穴口不是紧得过分，也没有狭小到让麦克雷感到疼痛，而是恰好能包裹住他，让他舒服得甚至有种啜泣的冲动。  
半藏似乎是同意了麦克雷心里所想的，也在适应之后发出一声可以理解为高兴的呻吟。  
麦克雷知道半藏肯定不会承认，但是任何一个omega都会觉得爽，他也不例外。  
麦克雷又有了使坏的冲动。他扒开半藏的两瓣屁股，将自己的整根完全埋了进去，连一点提示和缓冲都没有，就那样冲到了头，顶开了全部的开口。半藏果不其然被惊得向前剧烈地挪动了一下，他的几根手指在床单上胡乱地摩擦，肩膀颤抖个不停，过了一会儿才转头看向麦克雷。  
过长的头发丝遮住了他的半边脸，但是麦克雷捕捉到了他想要看到的泪痕和被咬得发红的嘴唇。麦克雷愉快地咧开嘴，弯下腰亲了一口半藏带着埋怨和疑惑的脸颊。他想起来这是他们两个第一次接吻。  
半藏接到吻之后像是更加生气了，又把头扭过去，嘴里的呻吟还是克制得很好，只是腰背一直有轻微的颤抖。  
——好好，那你就忍着吧。奇怪的日本少爷。  
麦克雷在内心里忍不住哈哈大笑。他搞不懂这种不把感情表现出来的做法对半藏自己到底有什么好处，也搞不懂他为什么连做爱时都那么苦大仇深。——麦克雷肯定搞不懂。他自己是那种即便在最恶劣的时候只要是有烟抽就能大笑出来的人；他自己没有父母，没有兄弟姐妹，没有听说过“家族”和“荣耀”，街边随便飘过的一阵吉他乐就能让他开始随心所欲地哼起小曲；他搞不懂，也根本没有想过半藏这样的少爷经历过什么，又承受着什么。  
不过有一件事情倒是麦克雷和半藏之间可以搞懂的——在这个时刻，只要是麦克雷一挺腰，半藏就会克制不住地发抖颤栗；只要是麦克雷抽插他的性器，半藏说不好就会高潮。  
这是让麦克雷感到极其满足的一点。  
他放弃去想那些让他无法理解的部分，而专注于眼下这个正在吸着他性器的屁股。如果不去考虑它的主人是谁的话，这个屁股着实是一个还没被开发过的好货。麦克雷没有和多少同龄人上过床，所以半藏的身体对他来说多多少少还是全新的体验。他感受着被自己抽插的这具青涩的身体温柔地包裹着他，用尽所能地吞吐、服侍着他，伴随着他的每一次出入而发出粘腻情色的水声，就像是专门为了这一刻而存在的那样。  
月光透过窗户上的格子依稀洒落下来，麦克雷凭着近乎昏花的视线捕捉到一点快速闪过的画面：他阴茎的根部在半藏红肿的穴口里猛烈地进进退退，他的两颗卵蛋打在对方的屁股上，他的手在半藏腰线的肌肉上抓出一片红痕。这一切时而明亮时而隐晦，在月光的斑驳下躲躲藏藏，让麦克雷仿佛陷入了一个梦幻而疯狂的梦境里。然而他集中在生殖器上的性欲却不顾他的失神，越积越多，直到某一刻麦克雷攀上了一座山峰——不是最高的那座，但是却足够令他爽到不能自已了。  
那不是真正的高潮，而是高潮前那一段可以持续很久的舒爽。在这段时间里他失去意识地喃喃自语，剧烈地喘着气，脑子里全都被半藏诱人的身体和气味占据完了。  
不知不觉中他早已忘记了身下那个承受他的人是否也高潮了，或者别的什么事情发生了。  
事实上半藏的身体和麦克雷一样舒服，只是他的脑子里更加混乱、低落、阴暗。他的一根神经在抑制着所有的快乐，并急速地将快乐转换成为耻辱和绝望。他尝试着严肃地考虑自己的未来，考虑他的家族复兴计划，考虑他该如何拒绝做爱时的快感。可惜的是半藏想的东西太过复杂、不自然，以至于他到最后被操得全然失去了思考能力，像是过载的机器那样发出紊乱的、毫无意义的喊叫与呻吟，他的口水横流，喉咙叫到沙哑，屁股也逐渐麻木——就和任何一个陷入高潮的omega都没有区别。  
如果麦克雷能腾出功夫察觉到半藏的失态，那么他应该会感到非常欣慰。但是现实情况是他自己也快要被半藏体内的缠绵悱恻折磨疯了。  
一切都失控了、混乱了。再也没有什么能纠正过来了。  
射精的时间比任何人想的都要提前。  
麦克雷努力减缓抽插的速度，有意地克制着自己射精的欲望。他的确已经被持续的快感打击得混沌不清了，他甚至已经看到自己来到了天堂和地狱的交界处，但是有一条禁令还在他的脑海里执拗地盘旋，要求他去遵守：不能标记这个人。  
半藏逐渐感受到那个侵入他的异物似乎已经到达了爆发的极限，而他自己的身体再这样被操下去也会撑破。所以他凭着omega的本能下意识地收紧了后穴的肌肉，想让杰西快点射精，颇有种义无反顾地献身的意味。  
“喂，停……！……别！”  
麦克雷大叫，喉咙里的声音已经哑到如同嘶吼了。十八岁的他终于褪下了那副从容不迫、身经百战的面具。他被半藏的行为吓坏了。他这才意识到在半藏身体里的任何一秒都有可能是他要失控的那一秒。他一边汗流浃背地喘气，一边听到上帝在他耳边说“不要犯错，孩子”。他开始慌了。他下定决心把那个正在经受人生中最美妙体验的阴茎拔出来。  
然而就在做出这个动作前的零点一秒，半藏突然毫无意识地向后骑上了麦克雷的性器。他的后穴深深地含住了麦克雷全部的长度，用尽全部的滚烫去灼燃他、吞噬他。他的嘴里本来一直在嘟囔着什么麦克雷听不懂的日文，但是他随即突然蹦出了一句发音清晰到足够让麦克雷疯狂的话：  
“射到里面。”  
“操……！”  
麦克雷的脑子一片空白。从他理解了半藏的话到他开始射精，之间大概只有千分之一秒那么久。  
“可恶……！操！”  
麦克雷如同是搁浅的一条鱼，他一边断断续续地呻吟和抽搐，一边克制不住地在半藏的肚子里埋下了精液。他凭着最后一点意识边射精边把阴茎从他的后穴里抽出来，但是还是改变不了大部分的精液已经流进了半藏的肚子里这个事实。——太舒服了，麦克雷根本止不住。要是半藏没有那样要求他射进去，他兴许还能早点阻止这一切的发生。  
“操……操……”  
麦克雷终于再也支撑不住了。在最后一滴精液溅在半藏的屁股上之前，他脚一滑，摔倒在了地板上。  
疼痛，快感，无力。  
射精之后的几秒是一个人最冷静、最绝望的时刻。  
麦克雷直到这个时候才恍然回过神来。  
他开始在惨白的月光下逐渐思考一个问题，一个或许他应该早点考虑的问题：半藏该怎么办？  
这之后他自己或许能当做一切没有发生，但是半藏该怎么办？  
他杀了他的未婚夫，他射在他肚子里了。  
怎么办？  
”杰西……“  
把麦克雷从无限的恐惧中唤醒的是一声微弱无力的喘息。  
他几乎是极不情愿地抬起头，看到那个被操到虚脱的大少爷一边用胳膊肘支撑着上身，一边双腿瘫软地趴在地上，正回头看向他。他似乎是在担心他，似乎是在问他为什么会摔倒。半藏的和服还松松垮垮地搭在背上，毕竟木头房子里总会有夜晚的冷风吹过，吹得麦克雷甚至感到刺骨的寒冷。  
麦克雷意识到一切都分崩离析了。  
这个可怜的少爷——看看他对他做了什么吧——他的腿被打开了太久，现在麻木到根本合不上，他漂亮的头发被酗酒后的麦克雷抓得凌乱不堪，他的背上全是青紫色的手印，他的脸颊上还留着被吹干了的泪痕。而麦克雷最不想看到的精液几乎是成堆地凝结在了他红肿的穴口，随着月光的飘动泛起闪烁淫靡的白光。  
麦克雷成功了。他兑现了和同伴们的诺言。他杀了最大的军火公司的继承人，他操了他们家的儿媳妇。他的这个故事可以让他在死局帮里混上十年。  
然而半藏回头那一瞬间的表情中只有迷茫，迷茫到让麦克雷觉得心被捏碎了。  
“没、没事的……没事了……”  
麦克雷这么颤颤巍巍地说着，不知道自己在安慰谁。他被彻底吓傻了。如果不是半藏的状况比他更糟糕，他可能会脸色青紫到连话也说不完整，他甚至有可能下一秒就发疯似的嚎叫。杰西·麦克雷只有十八岁。他也是个孩子。他现在是个无法得到原谅、再也不纯洁的孩子了。  
半藏放弃说话了。他累了。他就保持着那个双腿张开的姿势逐渐昏了过去——不是睡着了，而是真的昏了过去。半藏的这个举动将夜晚的一切寂静都留给了麦克雷。他现在必须在这惨白的月光的陪伴下一个人度过剩下的黑夜。彻底崩坏，没有一点希望的黑夜。  
麦克雷的联络器响过几次，到最后已经被他静音了。他实在是太痛苦了。每想到一次他现在的状况，他就更加痛苦一些。  
他一会儿陷入毫无知觉的发呆，一会儿又盯着半藏沉睡过去的脸颊看个不停。在某一刻，他开始埋怨对方为什么要让他射到里面，然而在更多的时刻，他却感到自己的心都要因为半藏的存在而融化掉了。是的，他没有和这个人说过几句话，他们甚至语言不通，但是麦克雷的直觉还是引导着他——“命中注定“——这个直觉是唯一没有随着射精而消失的东西。他早已没有了激情，没有了性欲，没有了冲动，但是对半藏的好感却在这些东西的缺席下更加明显地呈现了出来。说实话，麦克雷从来没有这样“喜欢”过一个人——这所谓的“喜欢”或许是由同情、自责和怜悯筑成的，但是却又像是最柔软的花那样令人难以放弃。  
在某一刻，在极度痛感驱使着他去逃避的那一刻，麦克雷恍然感到轻飘飘的。他被大麻带来的臆想俘虏了。他开始幻想自己就是鲁塞尔家的公子，幻想自己从没有出生在圣塔菲的街道里，幻想他的母亲不是随便什么妓女，他的父亲不是随便什么嫖客，幻想他读过书，幻想他没有杀过人，幻想他能站在一个和半藏的身份稍微匹配一点的地方——这样下来，或许他能和半藏顺理成章地在一起。  
他想和这个人顺理成章地在一起。  
但是一切可笑的幻想都有被现实的明光打亮的那一刻。那一刻对于麦克雷来说近在眼前。  
大概是清晨五点钟，太阳开始给这个世界带来一丝象征着真相的光明。  
足够了。  
麦克雷终于打开了联络器，他的两个伙伴给他发短信，叫他完事之后跑到庭院的东南角去，他们在那里留了一根绳子给麦克雷爬出岛田家。  
“飞机是中午十一点的，别忘了。“  
麦克雷犹豫了一会儿。他怎么想也想不到留在这里的理由。没有人想看见他。  
他必须要走，没有别的选择。他必须要逃避，必须要回到他原本的生活去。这里实在是太可怕了。  
他走出了房子，不敢看半藏一眼。  
他在庭院的东南角找到了同伴们给他放下来的那条绳子。在他爬到一半的时候，一个巡逻的日本守卫发现了他，麦克雷不管对方愤怒惊异的喊叫，拼了命地从岛田家的围墙中爬了出去。外面他的两个同伙已经开车出来接应他了。车里坐了两个日本妓女，麦克雷花了些功夫才挤上去。他们五个从花村冲了出去。另外四个人一路引吭高歌，他们已经没兴趣知道麦克雷的故事了，他们昨夜也有自己的故事。  
麦克雷努力开大车内的音响。他得沉浸在别人的故事里。  
他要了一支烟。  
虽然尸体没了，但是车里还是有一股血味。  
他从没有这么爱过尼古丁。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小牛仔在搞完事之后像个懦夫一样跑路了。半藏的人生全被毁了。和他一起被毁的还有他的整个犯罪家族。几个月后，牛仔的好运让他遇到了暗影守望和“慷慨”的莱耶斯先生。他再次回到了日本。一切都不一样了。他现在是“好人派”的了。
> 
> 注：花村在大阪←这是我不知道从哪里看来的，就这么写了ORZ 想象一下有关西口音的岛田家……？？？

莱耶斯第一次见到麦克雷的时候对方的脸上还带着得意洋洋的傻笑。莱耶斯处理过很多这样的小孩，但是麦克雷是唯一一个在被双手绑住、肚子里中了一枪的情况下还能这么笑出来的人。

肯定磕了不少。

莱耶斯对于这类人的私生活没有兴趣。他指挥部下们都出去，然后站在那个小孩面前低头睥睨着他。这个牛仔的腹部还在不停地渗血。医生治疗到一半的时候莱耶斯止住住了他。他刻意想让麦克雷感到痛苦。他感觉这个小鬼的人生中就是缺这点痛苦。

“名字。”

“杰西·麦克雷，先生。”

比莱耶斯想的要清醒许多的声音，还带着开朗坦荡的笑意。

“年龄。”

“十八。”

“出生地。”

“圣塔菲。”

“从一出生就在死局帮里么？”

“似乎是的，先生。”

莱耶斯琢磨了一会儿。他突然想起麦克雷的枪法。那是美丽精湛的枪法，和他本人完全不符。

“我直截了当地说了，麦克雷，”莱耶斯漆黑的眼睛里没有一点波澜，仿佛麦克雷剧烈的咳嗽和他腹部渗出的血宛如空气，“这次行动的所有人都被捕获了。你的上司也放弃你了。”

麦克雷边咳嗽边扬起嘴角微笑，似乎是意识到这是他生命的最后一刻了，所以竭尽所能地表现得从容、冷静。莱耶斯知道这种年轻人：华丽的年轻人。他们可以杀人，可以酗酒，也可以做丧尽天良的事，但是绝对不能丑陋、畏缩地活着。换个词来说就是愚蠢。

“你的枪法和谁学的，麦克雷？”

这是莱耶斯现在唯一关心的。

“牛仔，先生。”

麦克雷似乎是自豪地咧开嘴，下意识地瞅了瞅地板上那顶早就被莱耶斯摘下的牛仔帽。

莱耶斯在内心里骂了句，然后失望地摇了摇头：

“莫里森说你无药可救——只有在这件事情上我同意他的想法。”

麦克雷还是宛如耳聋那般自顾自地笑着。这笑——某一瞬间莱耶斯终于有点看懂了——似乎是在严厉、愤怒地呵责莱耶斯，也似乎是在痛快地嘲笑他。事实上，他在嘲笑所有这些仪表堂堂、一派正气的大人们——嘲笑他们无能到和一个十八岁的孤儿过不去，嘲笑他们只能在犯错的孩子身上泄气，却对残酷阴冷的成年人世界毫无作为，嘲笑是他们种下的恶果才导致了这些源源不断的不幸之事的发生。

莱耶斯突然感到熟悉。他仿佛跨过时间的洪流回到了自己的十八岁，回到了那个他也和世界格格不入的时候。那时候他已经受够了充斥着白人的高中，受够了他们对他肤色的嘲笑，受够了别人管他的父母叫做“强奸犯”和“罪人”，同时也受够了这个强迫他去喜爱的世界——他根本不喜欢。

可是他最后还是加入了守望先锋。或许那些全都是自己欺骗自己的谎言，但是莱耶斯的另外一部分却还充满着理想，他希望别的孩子可以不再经历他的过去，他希望与其通过恨这个世界来排解自己，不如忍气吞声地活着，将最好的一面用来解救别人。

这是莱耶斯本来的目标。他自己已经快要忘记了。

“麦克雷，如果你今天就要死了，”莱耶斯突然试探性地问，他似乎想从这个没被开化过的小鬼身上找到他自己寻求的答案，“我满足你一个愿望，你想要什么？”

“真的么，先生？”

麦克雷的眼睛亮了起来，这一瞬间他变得不再那么愤世嫉俗了，而是真切地渴望着什么。

莱耶斯等着他的回答。但是激动的麦克雷却迟迟没有说话。他似乎在组织着言语，也似乎陷入了短暂的恍惚中。这着实让莱耶斯惊讶。他没有想过看似愚蠢的小孩的心理还有这般隐晦复杂的情感。

“先生，我不觉得你能满足我的愿望……”

“说来听听。“

莱耶斯感到有趣起来。

“我……我想去一次日本。”

“旅行么？”

“不，先生。我想去见一个人。”

莱耶斯死活不会相信麦克雷会在地球的另一边遇到过什么值得他记忆的人。

正当他琢磨的时候，门口一个部下和他说有紧急情况需要他去指挥，莱耶斯只好暂时放弃和麦克雷的交谈。他走之前留话给医生叫他治疗麦克雷的伤口。他的确不想让麦克雷死，不是因为麦克雷感动了他，而是因为他不会让任何一个小孩死。

叫他出来的部下给他看了一份资料，嘴里还说着：

“这可真是巧了，莱耶斯先生。”

莱耶斯扫了一眼内容。这是杰西·麦克雷的个人档案。他读完之后笑了出来。他知道他不应该，可是他还是笑了出来。他感觉现在自己脸上的笑颇有一种当初麦克雷的模样。

“这可有意思了——烟。”

部下慌忙地掏出一根烟递给莱耶斯。整个指挥部里只有他敢抽烟，因为只有他敢和莫里森先生抬杠。

莱耶斯接过烟之后从走廊里一直顺着往前走，手上还拿着那份档案。他一直走，穿过忙忙碌碌的医疗人员，穿过年轻人们的哀嚎和喊叫，穿过杰克·莫里森和他愚蠢的跟随者们，并像往常那样看也不看他们一眼。他走出了守望先锋在66号公路上建造的临时基地。

他来到了户外。眼前山脉间的火车轨道断开了，地上散落的全是新鲜的血迹和一捆捆新制成的枪支。还有尸体被埋在火车的车厢下——或者是活人，谁知道呢。麦克雷当初就是在这附近被发现的。他中了莱耶斯的一枪后直接就倒地了。莱耶斯不敢说如果运气不好的话，中枪的那个人会不会是自己。那场激烈的战斗实在是突如其来，莱耶斯没料到死局帮的几个小孩会有那种枪法，尤其是麦克雷——只要是眼睛不瞎的人都会看到他身上有做成一番大事的潜质，即便只是“潜质”。

莱耶斯抽了一口烟，继续开始读档案。

这是鲁塞尔家失去对美国控制的第五个月。他们家的长子在五个月前被人谋杀了。谋杀他的人，档案上写着，是来自于死局帮的“杰西·麦克雷”和他的两个同伙。杰西·麦克雷因为这件事成为了犯罪界的红人，这点只有清高的莱耶斯自己不知道而已。他讥讽地笑了下，继续往下读着。

鲁塞尔家垮台之后，死局帮顺理成章地成为了美国非法军火交易中的一把手，麦克雷被提拔为小分队的指挥官，策划在下一次的行动中拦截政府运送军火的列车。然后就是故事的结尾——档案中没有写完的部分——他草率的行动被守望先锋的突击分队抓个正着。这个疯狂的小牛仔还没有得意多久，马上就要被绳之以法了。

不过莱耶斯没有读到这里就停止。他往后翻了一页，寻找着补充资料，不出意外地看到了什么和日本有关的东西。

几个小时之后，莱耶斯问病床上的麦克雷能否和他单独聊一会儿关于岛田家的事情。麦克雷早有预料那样点点头，仿佛他深知自己做过的事情已经臭名远扬了。

“听说鲁塞尔家的长子一死，伤心的可不止一个人而已？”莱耶斯漫不经心地翻着另外一份资料，上面是关于岛田家最近的信息，“他生前和岛田家有婚约，他死了之后，岛田家似乎动荡不安了一阵，直到现在还——”

“先生，他们家怎么样了？”

“你不知道？”

莱耶斯惊诧地挑眉。麦克雷摇摇头，诚心实意地说道：

“我没有渠道知道，先生。我回到美国之后一切都不一样了。”

莱耶斯仿佛感受到麦克雷短短一句话中饱含着许多故事。他现在的确是风口浪尖上的人物了。

“资料上写着，”莱耶斯为麦克雷平静地读到，“他们家的长子或者长女——我不知道，反正就是有婚约的那位——上个月被驱逐了。”

“‘被驱逐’是什么意思？”

麦克雷的音量并没有想象中的大，而是带着不可抑制的畏惧。莱耶斯觉得事情愈发有趣起来。他解释道：

“我猜就是被他的家族抛弃了。”

“——然后呢？”

“他的弟弟由于年龄太小还没有拿到继承权。他的父亲，也就是岛田家的家主，据说患了癌症，活不过今年年底了。”

“那不就……？”

“你有什么故事要讲么，麦克雷？”

莱耶斯讥讽地勾起嘴角，但是麦克雷像只落水狗那样睁大了眼睛、屏住了呼吸，直到某一刻他呆滞地摇了摇头：

“没有，先生，没有。”

莱耶斯继续说道：

“岛田家已经不得势了，等老家主死了之后，他们被我们端掉是早晚的事。这个轻松的活不能让莫里森抢走。——你要加入么，小子？”

“加入什么？”

“暗影守望。——听名字也知道这是个干脏活的地方，”莱耶斯在谈到他一手建立的组织时有种掩饰不住的自豪，“但是我相信会很适合你。你干过不少坏事了吧？”

麦克雷犹豫着点点头，仿佛根本听不出来莱耶斯是在嘲讽他。

“干过坏事的人可以去的地方只有监狱和暗影守望。监狱里的生活不用多提，但是在暗影守望里或许你能做更多的坏事，合法的那种。”

“——刚才你提了岛田家，先生？”

麦克雷对莱耶斯的一番介绍充耳不闻。

莱耶斯点头表示认同。

“那我加入。”

麦克雷答得没有犹豫。

莱耶斯早就料到这个结果，若有所思地低下头，他的目光恰好瞥到岛田家资料上的一段文字，他一直等着麦克雷自己来解释，但是他想错了，这个孩子没有胆量解释，他曾经干的事太过头了。

在一连串书面化的字句中，有一段出乎意料是这么写的：

“岛田家的长子（omega）在乔伊·鲁塞尔死亡后的一天宣布怀孕。即便他本人想要立即堕胎，鲁塞尔家族却希望留下这个有可能是他们家骨肉的孩子。然而不幸的是，上个月对胚胎进行的亲子鉴定结果显示孩子并没有鲁塞尔家的血统。为了不抹黑家族，岛田家的长子以怀上‘野种’的罪名被驱逐，按照其家族长辈的说法，‘永生不可踏入岛田家半步’。”

莱耶斯花了一个小时推敲出这里面的真相，最终不得不感叹：好一部烂电影，好一个麦克雷。

莱耶斯讥讽地想起自己的十八岁，那时候他还是个勤学苦读的书呆子，就算吃了豹子胆也不敢去动日本黑道家的少爷。莫里森在看到麦克雷的第一眼就说“这小子无药可救”——有时候莱耶斯不得不承认莫里森看人的确很准。

“先生，你在笑什么？”

“我没有笑，麦克雷，”莱耶斯合上资料，提了提领子，将口袋里的一根烟递给麦克雷，“抽点烟吧。你肯定闷坏了。”

“谢谢，先生。”

麦克雷受宠若惊地接过打火机和烟。在尼古丁滑进肺里的那一刻，他感到他的人生再一次从尖锐的棱角模糊成了一片灰黑：安详，毫无波动，是他熟悉的模样。

然后莱耶斯的一句话冷不防地溜进了他的耳朵里，像是从地狱传来的：

“他还是把孩子打掉了，麦克雷。四个月的。”

烟条在麦克雷的嘴唇间向下滑了一点，最终还是在快要掉下去之前被他用牙咬住了。

 

 

*

如果你最近搬来大阪的闹市区的话，说不好能在街上看到那个男孩一晃而过的身影。

那个男孩个子不高，几乎不说话，总是穿着宽大的灰色连帽衫，每次出门的时候都会带回来一袋子的杂货，唯一的行动领域仅仅限制在“汽车旅馆”、“便利店”、“汽车旅馆”这个三角里。

不过如果你恰好是个alpha的话，应该就能很轻易地察觉出这个男孩是omega——从这里开始，一切变得有趣了。这个世界上没有“独立的”omega一说。他们由于珍贵，不是被有钱人家抢走了，就是被各自的亲人锁在家里，避免在结婚前见到外人。一般来说像是人生失败者那样游荡在街头的只有一种情况，如果你愿意想的话，那就是性工作者。

结扎过的omega可以被当做发泄性丨欲的容器。这个世界上落魄到一定程度的omega有可能陷入这个境地。

但是这个男孩——如果你一开始想抱着占他便宜的主意的话——还是趁早打消为好。

如果你正巧住在他对面的旅馆房间，你就会发现有一些alpha会在深夜凭着气味尾随他，但这些图谋不轨的人无疑都被他给残忍地“处理”掉了。如果你听力足够好的话，你应该能隔着墙听出来，男孩并不是用拳头这样简单的手段教训这些人，而是使用了某种能造成血和伤口的利器。如果你晚上睡不着的话，你或许会闻着男孩身上的气味自丨慰，但是你第二天早晨开门的时候总是能看到没擦干净的血还留在旅馆的走廊里：你到底是闻着血还是他的气味自丨慰的，你也说不清楚了。

如果你上街的话，应该就有舌头长的陪酒女已经开始念叨起这个神秘的男孩：她们会说他是迷惑人的恶魔，将其他人带到床上之后杀了。

但是你就住在他的对面，所以你知道，现实情况是每次都有不长教训的alpha把这个男孩当成妓男，在顺着气味溜过来以后以为可以随便拉开裤链，但是马上就会意识到他们的确撞见了真正的“恶魔”。

你，如果你想多活一会儿，最好不要让你对面的男孩注意到你的存在。

你最好每天晚上闻着他的味道泄丨欲，然后第二天装作什么也不知道那样目视着他走出旅馆，到转角那家便利店买上三罐啤酒和一点生鱼，然后目视着他默不作声地走回来，晚上再等着另外一批不长教训的家伙上门。

简而言之，这个故事和你没关。

这是那个上个月搬来的男孩的故事。

 

 

*

几个月之后麦克雷再次来到日本，身上竟然带着一个合法的身份。暗影守望在几天前临时给他办了那张身份证。这张了不起的证件上有他的名字（不是假名），有他的年龄和生日（生日是编的），有联合国的盖章和签名，甚至还有一张他最近照的头像。他记得照相的那天莱耶斯先生把他领到一个漆黑的摄影棚里，一个金发碧眼的女孩也在那里等着照相。他们两个互相打过照面，麦克雷发现对方不仅是孤儿，竟然还是和他同岁的omega——如果是昔日，他的脑子里可能只剩下如何钓到她了，但是现在任何和“爱”或者“性”有关系的情感都让他本能地去逃避。

总而言之，麦克雷在照相那天认识了安吉拉·齐格勒，那时候还不是齐格勒医生，而是医疗组里最派不上用场的女孩。他们两个随便聊了两句，麦克雷听说她是学医的，问了她关于omega怀孕的事情。他感觉到莱耶斯先生当时正在用责备的目光紧盯着他，但是麦克雷太想要知道了，他于是问安吉拉，怀孕四个月的omega能不能打掉孩子。

安吉拉也被麦克雷的问题困惑住了，略有些犹豫地回答道：

“按照国际法律，在胚胎发育的任何阶段omega都可以打掉孩子……”

“——你死心了？”

莱耶斯忍不住插嘴，毫不掩饰他脸上的鄙夷。

麦克雷抓抓头发，低下头沉思了一阵，又突然抬起头来：

“那要是被标记了呢？被标记的omega怎么能打掉孩子呢？”

安吉拉觉得麦克雷的话里有些冒犯的意味，于是她轻轻地皱了皱眉头。要是往日，麦克雷说不好会沉浸在逗这个女孩的乐趣之中，但是他此时只觉得很烦躁，甚至是愤怒——这种恼人的情绪从几个月前就缠绕着他，几乎要把他的理智榨干，将他变成偏执而自以为是的疯子。他一方知道自己所想的是错的，一方面却又不能接受所谓的“正确”。

“小姐，容我打个比方，比如说你被标记了，然后有了一个孩子，”麦克雷毫不顾忌礼仪地说，“你会打掉孩子么？那多痛苦啊！那可是你的伴侣和你一块的孩子……四个月！那是孩子而已！”

“——杰西，”安吉拉仿佛忍受不了了，打断道，“这是大男子主义！omega有自由打掉孩子……“

“我不相信！……我是说，我相信omega的权利，但是孩子没错！……即便我错了，但是起码我标记他了，我们就是一起的……“

麦克雷语无伦次，激动到像是下一秒就会拔枪似的。安吉拉不知道怎么接话，她紧张地捋了捋自己的头发，蓝色的眼睛缩在一起。

“——够了。”

莱耶斯打断了两个年轻人关于omega的谈话。他把外套穿上，黑着脸径直往外走，直到麦克雷无可奈何地抓起自己的牛仔帽，在走廊里磕磕绊绊地追上了他的上司。他感到自己说了些很疯狂的话，但是无论给他多少次机会他也不知道该如何纠正过来。

后来在麦克雷启程去日本之前，安吉拉特意找到他，硬是塞给了他一份普及ABO知识的小册子，就像是过去在公立学校总是领到的那种。安吉拉应该是听哪个情报组的人说了麦克雷过去的故事，所以她那天相当愤怒，看着麦克雷的眼神还带着明显的鄙夷。她义正言辞地告诉麦克雷，像这种“不该出现的孩子”本来就容不得麦克雷插手，说麦克雷是一个“自私、鲁莽的王八蛋”（她真的用了这个词）。她还心怀着一个医务人员的责任，将那本册子带给麦克雷，让他好好“反省”，好好“学习”。

麦克雷没有说话，没有辩解，也没有道歉，但是他收下了那本册子——几乎是诚心实意——然后才启程和莱耶斯离开了基地，去往了日本。

当他和莱耶斯来到日本大阪的通天阁时，两个人谁也顾不得欣赏风景。莱耶斯站在高塔上，指了指远处的一座山坡。这座山坡矗立在大阪的城区外，毗邻着无数座拔地而起的高楼大厦，原始到近乎诡异。在山腰间的空地上有一片小村落，村落用白色的高墙围起来，墙外和墙里都种满了樱花。

麦克雷记得当时的花村并不是如此充满意境。在他的印象里，那里始终像一个浑浑噩噩、断断续续的梦境，是由凄惨的月光和飘渺的黑夜组成的。即便现在是艳阳高照、川流不息的白天，麦克雷对大阪这座城市的印象依旧如同烟雾一般灰黑朦胧，仿佛这是一座将他囚禁在梦里的牢狱。他毫不奇怪自己能在这座牢狱的任何一个角落碰到半藏——他在每天的镜子里见到他，在圣塔菲的阳光下见到他，在暗影守望的基地里见到他，在任何一个他感到刺痛的地方见到他。

极少数时候他梦见了半藏和他们的孩子，然而更多的时候他只是在那里一动不动地站着，直到半藏将他杀了。还有一些时候，根据莱耶斯先生后来告诉他的，他会不可控地看到半藏被他的家人背弃的场景——麦克雷不了解日本的文化，但是他担心着半藏该如何在名声扫地之后在大阪继续待下去。这个担忧的切实感几乎让麦克雷窒息。 

可是即便这样——即便没有一个结果是好的——麦克雷却还是为了见到“真正的”半藏而来的。他似乎决定了，他宁愿被扼死在现实中，也不想被梦境吞噬。

“——看起来没有什么动静。”

“什么动静都没有，先生。”

“但是葬礼是今天。”

“是的，先生。”

“麦克雷，带上你的望远镜。”

“是的，先生。”

麦克雷从背包里掏出望远镜，但是他只能模模糊糊地从村子的墙外面看到几个穿着黑西服的日本人。他和莱耶斯在通天阁上选择的视角并不好，连花村的大门也看不到，只能靠着运气捕捉到几个游离在村子外的保镖。

“看，尸体被运出来了。”

“他们不把家主埋在村子里么，先生？”

“大概是要运出去举行什么仪式吧。”

莱耶斯猜测道。他少见地没有露出讥讽。葬礼和死亡总是让他想起自己的家乡和一年一度的亡灵节。莱耶斯自小就并不害怕死亡，他总觉得那里面有什么值得他怀念的东西。

“先生，你看那个小孩啊，他可真年轻。”

他可长得真像半藏——透过望远镜，麦克雷目不转睛地盯着跟在人群后面那个神情沉重的藻色发少年，突然感到自己的腹部开始不受控制地痉挛，一切的原因只是因为对于那个人一瞬间的联想。

“那是岛田家的小少爷。外界都说他懦弱无用，是家族的门面和傀儡。”

“那岛田家岂不是真的完了？”

“否则你以为我们来这里做什么，”莱耶斯勾起嘴角，他一想到自己马上就能通过眼下这桩任务换取上级对他的提拔就感到浑身充满了动力，“多亏了你，麦克雷 ，帮我清除掉一个障碍。现在对付这个小少爷真是再简单不过了，我甚至不用杀他就能端掉岛田家。”

麦克雷有一会儿没说话，他发现自己和莱耶斯先生的动机是两个极端的反例，不过他还是继续道：

“先生，你打算什么时候动手？”

“葬礼是今天，全部仪式都结束是下个礼拜。等到动静差不多平息了我们再进行突袭，”莱耶斯讲着自己的计划，突然在某一瞬间想起什么，转过头严肃地盯着麦克雷，“到时候你不准给我出岔子——你懂我的意思么？”

少见地，麦克雷没有像往常那样乖顺地回答“是的，先生”。他低下头——他在暗骂自己为何连装装样子都做不到。

“你的这条命是我给的，小子——”莱耶斯的声音开始布满阴郁与威胁，麦克雷知道他一直就想完成这个任务，比想要任何事情都更强烈，“如果你不打算干活，我可以立马叫人把你送回监狱。——不，或许我可以直接把你丢给岛田家的人，叫他们把你大卸八块。别忘了，麦克雷，你算得上是这个家的千古罪人。”

麦克雷低下头。他没法反驳这句话。

“我再问一遍：我们的目标是一致的，对么？”

“是的，先生。”

麦克雷最终还是闷声回答道。

莱耶斯虽然收到了回复，却听出了麦克雷语气里的不情不愿。他选择不去看麦克雷，而是继续端起望远镜眺望远处山坡上的花村：一排排落寞、寂静的黑影从村子里沉重地走出来，他们中间围着一块白布，白布下躺着的是曾经的家主。家主一死，整个岛田家只剩下一个孩子了——一个担不起责任的alpha——一切全完了。根据日本地下的消息，原先那些护着岛田家的家族与组织全都在顷刻之间消散了，短短几天的时间，整个犯罪帝国就开始以可见的速度缩减，再然后就是灭亡。事实上，自从鲁塞尔家族倒台，他们家的长子被驱逐开始，岛田家就已经一只脚迈向了悬崖……

“麦克雷，这也……”

——算是你的一份功劳。

但是莱耶斯的话还没有说完，麦克雷就已经离开了。

那个小孩丢下望远镜，扒开了游览的人群，远离了莱耶斯的视线。

莱耶斯不打算管麦克雷了。他也感觉很烦躁。他继续拾起望远镜，观察起岛田家最后一位家主的葬礼。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们见面了。半藏没有杀麦克雷。他发现眼前这个人有利用价值。  
> 麦克雷感受到了“野心”二字的可怖。

“宝贝，今天过得怎么样？”  
打开门，门口是一堆熟悉又陌生的脸——这些人虽然换了名字，但又仿佛总是一样的。走廊里昏暗的灯光下，他们还是一样的杂乱头发，有的金色，有的银色，有的胳膊上纹了骷髅，有的耳朵上穿着环，有的胳膊上夹着安全帽，有的皮带上绑着匕首。这些刻板的形象与这间廉价的汽车旅馆无比般配，仿佛都阴暗和危险到了令人觉得做作的地步。  
岛田半藏从连帽衫里抬起头，似乎是已经很习惯和这类人讲话了：  
“我要的情报呢？”  
“你爸的尸体被运到了灵堂，现在你弟弟还在那里跪着，按照规矩，不到明天白天不能走。”  
“其他家族的长辈呢？”  
“只有几个还在。大多都懒得关照这个死人了。”  
半藏的脸色越来越不好：  
“地下都在传些什么？”  
“哪一方面？岛田家的消息其实相当少——那些野心家们都变成了猎豹，现在正潜伏在黑夜里等着谁能先咬到猎物。没人敢妨碍他们猎食，也没人有兴趣。你父亲生前的处事作风可不怎么招人喜欢，你说是吧？”  
半藏没有接话。他低下头抿了抿嘴，看起来像个受到了处分的学生：  
“你估计他们什么时候动手？”  
“葬礼结束。七天之后。再迟不过半个月。”  
半藏还想再张口，但是有个人坏笑着拉住了他的胳膊：  
“宝贝，最后一个问题了，想清楚再问。”  
半藏疲倦地皱了皱眉头，最终妥协道：  
“最后一个问题：有没有死局帮的消息？”  
“——好问题！”有个人吹了声口哨，另外几个人都哄堂大笑起来，“杰西，没记错是这个名字吧？”  
半藏点点头。  
“说起来，我们真的有他的消息，而且很重大：他在一次行动里被守望先锋逮捕了，但是似乎没有去成监狱。”  
“那他人……？”  
半藏话音还没落下，剩下的几个人就开始大笑起来。这笑声一开始只是憋笑，但是到最后已经掩饰不住了，变成了震耳欲聋到诡谲的地步。半藏知道一定有什么他不知道的事情发生了，而且这些人正在嘲笑着他的无知。  
“宝贝，这是第六个问题了，得多加点价格。”  
半藏的脸色黑了下来。他知道所谓的“价格”指的是什么，他也知道这群人有多贪得无厌。但是看他们的表情似乎的确掌握着什么和“杰西”有关的重要信息，而半藏本能地不想放过。  
“不瞒你说，我们手里其实还握着他的一件东西，倒是可以给你，只是——”  
“价格是什么？”  
半藏听到这里，几乎是毫不犹豫地脱口而出。  
有个人假装琢磨了一会儿，然后诚恳地说道：  
“五个问题是操你五次，但是这个东西价值千金，所以就给我们每一个人口交吧。”  
“喂喂，太逊了吧！”  
有个同伴在旁边调侃。  
“你懂什么，让这个少爷口交才是最爽的！”  
“——可以。”  
“哇哦，”有个人讽刺地抱起胳膊，“这么快就同意了？”  
“五次加口交，是吧？”  
半藏问他们，另外几个人点点头，其中一个人趴在另外一个人耳边说道：  
“我都跟你说了吧，这个人是个小妓女。”  
但是另外一个人有点不确定地反驳：  
“我总是听传闻说他是‘恶魔’，但是没想到他这么乖。”  
半藏假装没有听到他们的话，叫他们把杰西的消息给他看。但是那几个人不乐意了，似乎是刚才“口交”的承诺鼓动了他们，让他们想立刻就让半藏把价格付完。  
“你们先告诉我消息，我自然会遵守诺言。”  
半藏义正言辞地无视掉放在他肩膀上的那只手，当然还有那只已经溜进他领口里的。他被几个高大的家伙围在门框里着实显得有点弱不禁风，再加上他的omega气息和另外几个alpha形成了鲜明的对比。半藏，如果不是他还记得“发情”这两个字的危险，可能真的会脚一软跌在地上。  
“宝贝，让我们进屋，我们有的是时间聊——”  
“你结扎了吧？太好了，我们可没买安全套。”  
“不知道里面是不是也像走廊里这么难闻，可千万不要啊——”  
半藏还没有来得及拒绝，那几个人就已经一边坏笑着一边将他推搡进了屋子里，似乎全都被情欲给冲昏了头脑，现在再也不想汇报什么和杰西有关的消息了。  
半藏感到很气恼，但是他愿意再等一等。  
他被人推倒在了床上，发霉的床单的味道已经不足以令他觉得恶心了，就连过硬的床垫和没有枕套的枕头也不能让他感到不适应，空调断断续续的轰鸣声像是濒临死亡的老骥，而劣质地毯则随着男人们皮鞋的摩擦而沙沙作响——这一切在半藏看来也并不是廉价和肮脏到无可救药的地步，比起他曾经经历的来说。  
他没有被扔在床上太久，因为有一个人把他拽了起来，似乎是记起了口交的事情。  
半藏跪在地上盯着眼前陌生的性器，不再感到尴尬和难堪。他仿佛觉得这个场景出现得有点过于频繁，频繁到甚至成为了他人生的一部分。  
“张嘴，大少爷。”  
半藏还是没有张开嘴。他始终没法完成这个动作。  
有个男人意识到这一点，揪着他的头发把他的嘴蹭到面前的性器上，但是半藏的鼻头贴着那根半硬的阴茎，就是没法张开两片嘴唇。在另一个男人试图捏住他的鼻子迫使他张嘴之前，门又响了。  
这次的声音很焦躁、激烈，不像是平日里慵懒的清洁工。  
在门被敲了十几下左右之后，外面那个人终于忍不住了——  
随后响起的声音令所有人捂住了耳朵，惊讶地喊叫了出来。  
门外那个人竟然开枪射掉了门锁。  
半藏有多久没在大阪听到枪声了？他上一次听到枪声的时候还是父亲和他出去打猎……  
“操，怎么了？”  
有个人胆颤而愤怒地喊道，他把阴茎从半藏的鼻子前挪走，收回了裤链里。  
接下来的一切谁都没想到。进来的那个人举着一把左轮手枪，充满威胁地点了点房间内的所有alpha，包括那些正在穿裤子的和正在解开裤子的。他是个外国人，说了句英文，但是谁也没听懂。不过这些人全部认识这个外国人——“杰西·麦克雷”——至于说他们为什么认识他，那又是一个别的故事了：  
今天早些时候，他们在便利店的烟柜旁边捡到了一本小册子，册子上写着“ABO健康知识普及”。在册子里面夹着一张身份证，身份证上有联合国的盖章和暗影守卫的标志，甚至还有头像和姓名；姓名很巧，正好是半藏一直在打听的“杰西”。他们于是明白了，原来杰西·麦克雷在被守望先锋抓住后进入了暗影守望，而他人现在正在大阪——这是一条半藏绝对想听到的情报，所以他们才在深夜凑近了这间传闻中住着恶魔的旅馆。  
杰西·麦克雷本来是怒气冲冲地瞪着这些作为“情敌”的alpha，但是他在人群中瞥到半藏的那一瞬间却僵住了。  
他虽然凭着他的气味寻到了这间旅馆，虽然料想到他“命中注定”的omega正在被别的alpha围着，但是真正用眼睛看到又是另外一回事了：半藏以一种不正常的姿势跪在肮脏的地毯上，歪头看着他，眼睛连眨都不眨一下。他的目光和气质全部变了——那里面有种说不上来的戾气和仇恨，和那晚那个单纯到天真的少爷已经判若两人了。  
麦克雷看呆了。他忘了自己还拿着枪，忘了自己还用枪指着另外几个人的脑袋。  
不过半藏比他要冷静很多。他深吸了一口气，就像是根本没看到麦克雷那样，按照原计划从床底下摸出一把黑色的武士刀。武士刀的刀柄短，刀锋长，但是半藏从刀鞘里抽出刀时的动作优美、自然、毫不拖泥带水，就像是彼此之间已经很熟悉对方那样。他隐藏在刀锋后的双目也出乎意料的傲然，仿佛不是在使用暴力，而是提笔作画那样充满雅致。麦克雷这才想起来这个人是出生在日本黑道世家的孩子……他这才想起来。  
半藏将刀横在那个刚才要他口交的人的脖子上，速度快到根本看不清。随后他昂起了头，像是被激怒的狼那样用眼神无声地威胁。那个人明白了其中的信息，也被吓得僵硬不动了。  
“离开这里。三秒钟。”  
那个人没有行动。其他人的意见也不统一。他们一方面觉得这个方才乖顺的omega在装腔作势，另一方面却被真正的武士刀给吓破了胆。半藏不着急，他轻蔑地撇了撇嘴，摈弃了一切omega的懦弱，将刀向上挪了一些，架在一个稍稍用力就可以砍断血管的地方：  
“这样呢？”  
很快地，半藏赢得了这场比拼心跳的游戏。那些方才围着他脱下裤子的alpha们在一把刀身上感到了真正的危险——这种精神上的危险太过于凌冽，甚至完全盖过了半藏身上本来散发出的香甜和柔弱，让他们本能地向后退，直到退到了一个他们再也看不到半藏的地方。  
半藏目睹着这些人一步步地退出房间，眼神像是盯着猎物那样一刻也没有离开过。  
等脚步声逐渐消失之后，半藏将刀尖指向了门口一动不动的麦克雷。  
麦克雷的手上还举着左轮手枪。他这辈子没主动放下过枪——那是作为一个牛仔的尊严——但是此时此刻他的胳膊被一阵莫名而来的痉挛给俘获了。他心爱的维和者毫无征兆地掉在了褶皱的地毯上，他自己也泄气地靠在身后的门框上，如同力气被抽干一样。  
此时锋利的刀尖就在他眼睛前五厘米左右的地方闪烁，而半藏的脸则离他只有一米都不到，二者一样冰冷、危险，如同来自于一个虚构的世界——麦克雷猛地想起了《杀死比尔》，想起了小时候在花白的屏幕上看到的那把美丽的武士刀，他毫无征兆地被这其中蕴藏的力量给哽住了，甚至觉得这廉价、昏黄的旅馆都被眼前的这个人和这把刀给升华了。一切都充斥着电影里那般令人沉醉的虚幻感和刺激感——事实上，和半藏度过的每分每秒都是如此戏剧，如此漂亮。  
麦克雷确定了，这是艺术。  
“你明白你是在找死么？”  
半藏几乎没有波动地问。他为这一刻准备了太久，现在就像是在念台词似的。  
麦克雷点点头，汗水克制不住地从他的额头上滴下来。  
“在死之前有什么要说的？”  
半藏问。但是麦克雷听出他的话里并没有威胁和恨意，而是单纯地在问。  
麦克雷觉得好笑——他总是被问到这个问题。事实上，他现在做的事情就是他死之前唯一想做的。  
“我想看看你……再久一些。”  
半藏挑起眉毛沉默了一会儿，然后他终于开口笑道：  
“够久了么？”  
麦克雷还在发呆。他并不是在寻找着半藏和上一次所见时的不同——因为那是没有意义的——他只在乎此时此刻的半藏是什么样子的，然而无论是什么样子都令他如痴如醉地沉迷着。眼前的刀尖不是刀尖，而像是一朵挑逗着他喉咙的花，半藏的气息则像是花瓣，他一张一合的眼睛像是花蕊：全部都是带有剧毒的，全部都是“命中注定”的。  
全部都不会让杰西·麦克雷感到后悔。  
“……够了。”  
麦克雷也笑了，他的确感到满足了。  
“准备好了？”  
半藏根本不着急。他的刀尖还是游离在麦克雷的喉结前飘忽不定。麦克雷盯着他手上的武士刀、他有力的手臂、他紧绷的手指、他拢起来的头发、他漆黑深沉的眼睛、还有他挂着讥讽和笑意的嘴唇——他说不好他更喜欢哪个半藏一些，可能是现在这个吧。  
他最喜欢的部分——是半藏想用武士刀杀了他，而且那么坚决，那么高傲。  
“半藏，起码让我补偿你一下——”麦克雷突然插话，他想起了半藏正住在一个汽车旅馆里，想起了自己最后能做的，“你杀了我之后，拿我的身份证去找守望先锋，他们会保护你的。”  
“什么意思？”  
“有个组织叫做‘守望先锋’，那里面都是好人。你拿着我的身份证去，就说你是岛田家的长子，他们肯定会给你安排新的身份和生活。甚至说，如果运气好的话，你还能再见到你弟弟……”  
“你在说什么？”  
半藏的神情充满了疑惑和不耐烦。  
麦克雷怕对方不信自己，把他是如何进入暗影守望的故事又讲了一遍，其中着重说了他来大阪的原因和莱耶斯最近的计划：  
“莱耶斯先生是个好人，他只想把岛田家除掉，但是不会杀你弟弟。他不会杀小孩的，这点我敢保证。他肯定会把你弟弟带回守望先锋，而你也可以去那里，这样你们两个就能开始新的生活了。这样不好么，半藏？“  
然而一切和麦克雷期待的不同——他从来没有见过半藏那么生气，他的脸甚至都憋红了。  
“等等，你再给我讲一遍，暗影守望到底打算做什么？“  
“趁着你父亲死了之后，他们打算除掉岛田家这个犯罪帝国。不过和你没关，半藏，你也是个小孩而已。如果你拿着我的证件去，他们说不好会放你一马，给你新的身份。你不要再住在这种地方了，这里不安全，我没法放心……”  
“住嘴！”  
半藏彻底恼火了。他甚至把刀尖抵在了麦克雷的下巴上。麦克雷没能理解半藏生气的缘由，但是他耐心而困惑地等了一会儿，直到他惊讶地发现半藏突然没有了杀气，他甚至在闭上眼睛之后叹了一口气，主动把刀放了下来，然后收回了刀鞘里。半藏似乎被麦克雷的话给打击了，过了很久，他才几乎不情愿地问：  
“你叫什么名字？全名。”  
“杰西，杰西·麦克雷。”  
“你是暗影守望的一员？”  
麦克雷点点头。  
“你欠我一条命，对么？”  
半藏转头，漆黑的双瞳对上麦克雷的眼睛，毫无躲闪，仿佛真的觉得麦克雷的命已经是他的了。  
麦克雷不知为何，竟然沉迷在半藏那个坚决的眼神中无法清醒。在某一刻，他差点因为痴迷而激动到完全匍匐在了半藏脚下：  
“是的，我的命是你的。”  
“那么帮我做一件事情——”  
“乐意之至。”  
“帮我重建岛田家。”  
麦克雷没料到这个结果。他几乎是懵怔地问道：  
“你有计划么？”  
“我有计划——这是我仅有的东西。”  
半藏说着，后退到床上坐下来。他终于累了。他将武士刀轻轻地放回床底下，然后叹了一口气，在良久的沉默后，他对着地板喃喃自语道：  
“我没想到一切会变成这样。我在这里遇见你，你加入了暗影守望。你告诉我暗影守望要捣毁我的家。你不觉得一切都太‘荒诞’了么？就像是小说一样——”  
“你读小说么？”  
麦克雷问，他觉得半藏的话语中有什么动人的地方正在融化着他的心。  
“我读小说——以前的时候。后来他们把复杂的、好看的书都拿走了，他们都拿给源氏了，但是我还是可以看一些不那么有趣的书解闷。”  
“源氏是你弟弟么？”  
“他是我弟弟，是个alpha。他不应该是个alpha。我不应该是个omega。他不应该继承家族。一切全乱了。”  
“……半藏，你为什么还想‘回家’？”  
麦克雷在精挑细选后用了“回家”这个词。  
“……这不关你的事，”半藏坐在床上，毫无知觉地摇晃着小腿，仿佛情绪很紧张，“我要把一切都拿回来。一切都是属于我的。父亲去世之后，一切就是我的。这是说好的。”  
“可是莱耶斯先生，甚至还有别的黑帮家族，他们都在窥视着岛田家……”  
“我知道。所以我要你帮我。”  
“我做不到……”  
麦克雷后悔了，他太轻易地就说了实话。但是半藏似乎没有被惹恼，而是抬起头迷茫地看向麦克雷。那个眼神——麦克雷直到现在都不敢相信那个眼神——竟然是那么迷离、脆弱、甚至是歇斯底里。麦克雷的心脏再一次被这个人轻易地捏碎了。他完全陷入了一个谜团里，他一会儿看到那个在喘气呻吟的omega，一会儿看到那头嗜血而冷酷的野狼，一会儿又看到这个固执却脆弱的大少爷在孤独地受苦；他有时候只是把他当做欲望的化身，有时候在他的目光下感到畏惧，有时候又想把他护在怀里保护。这是一个永远没法解开的谜团，麦克雷彻底沉沦了。  
“杰西·麦克雷，我恨你——但是也没那么恨，你明白么？”半藏说着，麦克雷开始幻想自己在他的双眼里看到了水光，“你把鲁塞尔家的长子杀了，真是谢天谢地；但是你射在我肚子里，让我的家人把我赶出去，这是我恨你的地方——不过都扯平了，因为我始终是不能待在岛田家了。唯一的办法只有一个，那就是依靠我自己的力量从我弟弟手里重新夺权。”  
当然还有依靠你，依靠你的这条命——半藏死死地盯着麦克雷，但是他没有把这句话说出来。  
“你……等等，你想让你的未婚夫死？”  
“‘未婚夫’？”半藏笑出声音来，那样子在麦克雷看来既危险又迷惑人，“如果我真的认他是我的未婚夫，我又怎么会被你莫名其妙地上？”  
“半藏，那是我的不对。”  
“随便吧——随便吧——”半藏嘀咕道，他又低下头去，“无所谓了，我是个omega，被谁上都一样。我父亲想让我给一个陌生人生孩子，到头来无论是你还是他都是陌生人。其实没什么，都是强奸，都是我被赶出去……但是你不用可怜我！”  
半藏打断了自己的念叨，猛地喊叫道，如同是被自己的一个想法刺激到了神经。麦克雷吓得说不出话来。他本来想安慰一下半藏，但是他又突然意识到眼前这个omega比他想的要坚强——甚至比他自己更胜一筹。  
“虽然我是个omega，但是岛田家还是我的——你明白么？”  
麦克雷听着，猛然想起莱耶斯先生也曾经这么急切地盯着他，几乎像是嘶吼那样问：“你们明白么，小子，这个任务必须成功。”  
人的野心真是可怕——  
麦克雷出于畏惧，扭头躲闪了半藏的目光：  
“半藏，你肩膀流血了……”  
半藏顺着麦克雷的话低下头，这才看到自己锁骨上的确渗出了一片血迹。他想起他的皮肤早就刺痛了很久，于是举起双手把连帽衫脱了下来，麦克雷这才看到半藏裸露的左臂上的一大片纹身。  
“什么时候纹的？”  
“最近。”  
半藏皱起眉头。他没想到他的皮肤会在纹身后起这么大反应。当初那个纹身师是他从地下随便找的一个年轻小伙子，并不是岛田家世世代代御用的。他能感觉到纹身机打在他皮肤里时痛感有些过于强烈了，但是他选择没有说话，结果没想到伤口直到今天依旧在渗血。  
“疼么？“  
麦克雷问，半藏愣了一刻。他觉得自己的心里像是被小石子绊了一下，有什么地方突然不对劲了。上次有人问他“疼么”的时候，好像还是他的母亲没有过世之前。  
半藏不知怎么的，鬼使神差地在麦克雷面前点了点头。  
“冲一下水会好么？其实我也不清楚，我上次纹身的时候没有渗血……”  
半藏不说话，他在期待着麦克雷会为他做些什么。麦克雷果然焦急地站了起来，但是他实在是没办法，只能愣头愣脑地四处转悠，无奈对这间宾馆根本不熟悉。半藏摇了摇头，叫麦克雷停下来：  
“你多大了？”  
“刚刚十九。”  
“你到底是怎么找到这间旅馆来的？”  
“你的气味。”  
“我可闻不到你的气味。”  
麦克雷耸耸：  
“你刚才被一圈alpha围着，我的气味不太好闻到。”  
“那些人和我说他们掌握着你的一件东西。”  
“我的东西？”麦克雷想笑，“我什么也没有，只有一把枪。——哦，或许还有我的身份证。”  
麦克雷低头翻找着，发现自己果然把那本ABO知识普及手册给搞丢了，而随之丢掉的自然还有他的暗影守望身份证。看起来是被那群人捡走了。  
“话说回来，那群人为什么来这里？”麦克雷一闻到房间里残留的alpha气息，就顿时升起一股醋意，“……我搞不懂，你叫他们过去，然后你跪在地上，然后你又掏出刀把他们赶跑了。”  
半藏也耸耸肩，仿佛是嘲笑麦克雷：  
“先给糖再给鞭子。生存伎俩而已。”  
“出卖身体就那么容易么……”  
“或许，”半藏用床头柜上的抽纸擦拭着他渗血的臂膀，像是赌气那样尖酸地挖苦道，“每一群那样的人都可以给我带来几个情报，他们虽然不是重要人物，但好歹也是可以在地下混一混的alpha。要不然你以为我怎么能知道这么多事情，作为一个名声扫地、怀过野种的omega？”  
“半藏……”  
半藏没有理会麦克雷心痛而愧疚的叹息。他继续擦着自己纹身上的伤口，直到他发觉自己的手被人握住，然后他手心里的纸巾被夺走。麦克雷不知从哪里找到一条毛巾。他在自来水管下冲过之后，开始轻轻得擦拭着半藏左臂上的伤口。半藏被粗糙的质感惊得哆嗦了一下，不自觉地抱怨道：  
“冷……”  
“过一会儿就好了。”  
麦克雷充耳不闻地继续擦半藏身上的血。半藏逐渐平静下来。他本应该很熟悉这样被人服侍，因为他的一生都在过着衣食无忧的大少爷生活，但是麦克雷却是他所经历过的“仆人”中完全不同的。麦克雷是一个“真人”，真实得几乎令半藏感到窒息，而其他所有仆人全部都是复制出来的，没有丝毫区别。此时此刻，是一个“真人”在关心他，在给他擦血，在和他聊天，在将他的命献给他……早一些时候，是同样的一个“真人”打开了他的身体，将他干得失去知觉……  
“半藏，问你一个问题……被标记之后，你想我么？”  
“什么？”  
“被我标记之后，你有想念过我么？”  
半藏沉默了一阵。他低下头盯着麦克雷的乱发，看到棕色的发丝在灯泡的照耀下如同一条条飞舞的流光，那样子说不出的怪异，但却不是以一种坏的方式。逐渐地，半藏被寂静的空气激起了倦意，他的双眼开始分泌出生理性的泪水，模糊了他的视线，直到面前的一切都变成星星点点的暖黄色。  
他含糊不清地答道：  
“有时候。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 血在半藏的屁股上蹭的到处都是，成为了完美的润滑剂和催情剂，麦克雷发觉自己有一种本能，所有人类的本能——当他们变得邪恶而堕落时，他们变得很兴奋。

*  
麦克雷从来没想过自己会生活在一个别的国家。当他睁眼的时候，他看的是灰蒙蒙的城市和车水马龙的公路，他听到的是异国的语言，躺在他身边的是一个外国人。  
这是他在汽车旅馆和半藏度过的第三天。  
他们做爱了四五次，对于三天这个时间段来说相当频繁。虽然绑定的alpha和omega做爱不需要逻辑和理由，但是麦克雷还是觉得一切都发生得太容易了，直到他发现窗台外面的阳台上堆满了空易拉罐，他才意识到半藏从始至终并不清醒。半藏的酒瘾很大，每天都要像是机器人那样在固定的时间跑到街口的便利店去买五六罐啤酒（只是一个上午的量）。让麦克雷惊讶的是半藏醉酒之后出奇得安静，就像是老态龙钟的猫那样病怏怏地趴在床上，一句话都不会说。但是一旦麦克雷起头了，那么半藏就没法停下来。  
麦克雷为了尽可能地“尊重”半藏，从来没有制止过半藏的酗酒行为。  
而且有一个好处就是，半藏醉了之后他们可以肆无忌惮地聊天。半藏是那种麦克雷了解之后更加喜欢的类型，他不是典型的富家少爷——虽然他是有些娇生惯养、歇斯底里，但是出于什么别的原因，他又同时对很多事情都满不在乎，有种令麦克雷着迷的率真。  
“为什么想起来纹身了？”  
“这是我们家族每一个继承人都有的。本来要是那件事没发生的话，我也早在十八岁就有了——由我们家御用的纹身师来纹。会比这个好看很多，也不会这么痛。”  
麦克雷总是讨好似的靠在半藏的肩膀上，然后称赞那个纹身是他所见过最漂亮的，但是半藏自己从不相信。  
半藏的确很自负。就算麦克雷告诉他，他的身体很漂亮，他的头发很漂亮，他的声音是最好听的，他拿着武士刀的样子是最“酷”的，半藏还是无法满意。他心里只想要一件事情，很明显的，那就是他的家族继承权。  
麦克雷曾觉得半藏比他坚强，但是他随后发现自己错了——半藏只是更加固执罢了。这种固执可以催使他将任何事情进行下去，也可以让他忍受任何痛苦，甚至就连地狱的深渊也没法让他感到害怕。有时候麦克雷觉得和半藏这个人相处更多的像是和他的野心相处。  
那天麦克雷终于想起来问半藏，为什么当时要让他射进去。麦克雷其实是有点想给自己开脱，证明要不是半藏突然叫他射进去，他也不会失控。半藏正好喝醉了，所以他讲的应该是实话：  
“如果你真的是鲁塞尔家的长子，我肯定会让你射进去的。”  
“为什么？”  
“这样我就能怀上孩子，提高在家族里的地位。”  
“你不是讨厌给陌生人生孩子的想法么？”  
“我那时候只想着，既然已经这样了，还不如就将计就计……反正我的目的只有一个……“  
“半藏……”  
半藏转头看向他。麦克雷拨开他挡住眉目的头发，第一次觉得那双黑眼睛也可以这么恶毒、冷酷，甚至在他想起那夜那个看似懵懂的男孩时，他会感到背后不寒而栗起来。然而同一时刻，麦克雷却并不怪半藏。无论半藏做什么，他都觉得他可以被事先原谅——因为他们互相之间都需要原谅和包庇，都需要无限堕落下去才能继续活着。  
就这样“活”着，这三天过得对于麦克雷来说没有一点真实感。  
旅馆的窗子狭小，正对着闹市区的街道。大阪总在下雨，他们没法出门，能看到的只有窗外映着红绿霓虹灯的广告牌。半藏的精神状态一直不稳定——起码麦克雷这么觉得。半藏自以为很清醒，他的生活是有步骤的：起床，买啤酒，喝啤酒，陷入醉酒的状态中，念叨着他的复兴计划，然后再买啤酒。先前他还会出去和一些街道上的人交换情报，但是麦克雷像是猎狗那样护着他，不让他见任何alpha；而自从麦克雷和他的左轮手枪出现之后，也没有不自量力的alpha再上门来“嫖妓”了。半藏自己其实也不想出去——他有了一个alpha的绑定，见到另外那些只会让他神经紧张。他怕自己会忍不住发情，就像过去很多次那样。  
他们做爱的时候总是半藏醉了的时候。  
麦克雷很小心翼翼。他有着作为一个“清醒者”的自觉，而且也有着上一次的教训。他总是确保半藏舒服了才进入他，有时候甚至会耐心到让半藏觉得厌烦的地步。麦克雷总是要再三问半藏，他是否感到疼，而半藏只是叫他快点抽插。半藏根本不在乎他是不是听起来淫荡。对于他来说，杰西·麦克雷已经是那个知道他全部的人了。他差点给他生孩子了。一切已经没有什么了。  
不过特例是麦克雷绝对不能射进去。每次到了快要射精的时候，半藏就会紧张地回头看向麦克雷，像是做噩梦的孩子那样，咿咿呀呀地对着麦克雷嘶吼，吐不出完整的句子。但是麦克雷知道他的意思，他自然不可能射进去。  
没有精液的性爱就像是一场梦一样，好像什么也没发生。  
麦克雷从来不开口提过去那个死掉的孩子，即便这件事情是他想的最多的。他能切实地感觉到半藏最害怕的就是那个孩子。有时候他听到半藏的梦话，虽然都是日语，但是麦克雷总觉得那里面的内容和孩子有关。麦克雷的确睡得很晚，甚至整夜都不睡。他总觉得他的白天做够了梦，黑夜里真正的梦境反而让他害怕。  
半藏相反，他一直睡得像个孩子，一个毫无安全感、总是被噩梦困扰的孩子。这个孩子在惊醒之后甚至会轻轻地啜泣。但是麦克雷又不敢把他当做真的孩子那样揽在怀里，因为这个“孩子”有时候又会从床底下拿出那把武士刀，像是着了魔般盯着银色的刀刃看个不停，仿佛那就是他灵魂滋生的地方。  
这孩子有个武士的灵魂，可是他的身体却是一只晕眩、发情的野猫。  
麦克雷终于在某天见到了那个潜藏在他身体里的武士。那个武士和麦克雷想的有些类似，带着东方价值观里他无法理解的扭曲和极端——  
他们做爱到一半的时候，半藏问麦克雷，他准备好了么。  
“准备什么？”  
麦克雷顺着半藏的脖子一路吻到胸前。半藏瘦了很多，但是那些让他着迷的肌肉曲线还在。他年轻有力的身体仿佛永远发着光，就算是在这廉价、肮脏的旅馆房间里也一样。  
“准备好献命给我。”  
半藏咯咯地笑着，但是并不像是开玩笑。  
麦克雷被这句话里隐藏的高傲和蛮横给折服了，他太轻易就想好了答案：  
“随时。”  
“……哈，”半藏满意而骄傲地勾起嘴角，任由麦克雷继续顶撞他，而他自己则在凌乱的床单上上下摆动，“杰西，帮我杀人吧。”  
“你想让我杀谁？”  
“谁都可以，任何妨碍我的人——“半藏眯着眼睛数落起来，“我们家那些顽固的老头，其他窥视岛田家财富的人，暗影守望的特工，还有，你的上司……”  
麦克雷没有吭声，没有惊讶。他大概从很早之前就料到这一步了。  
“还有呢？”  
“还有，”半藏用臂膀挡住脸，他左臂上象征着权力和荣耀的纹身也跟着一起扭曲起来，“我的弟弟。”  
麦克雷着实惊讶了一刻，但是他发过誓了，他不能让半藏失望，不能让他伤心，不能让他得不到他想要的。由性欲和爱情带来的甜蜜冲垮了过去那些不值得一提的琐事，麦克雷觉得他从没有比这一刻更清醒、更确定过，他咧开嘴调情道，仿佛根本什么也不在乎：  
“宝贝，什么都好，我能射在里面了么？”  
半藏没有料到麦克雷会答得这么果断，也没想到他直到这时还在想着这些东西。但是有什么动力驱使着他，他于是回答道：  
“他们都死了之后，你就可以了。”  
麦克雷哼笑一声，趴在半藏的耳边说：  
“让我们的孩子诞生在你的帝国里么？”  
“是的，我的帝国。”  
半藏沉醉在这个描述里，毫无意识地吻上麦克雷的嘴唇。

 

*  
半藏的帝国和麦克雷的沙漠有一点相同的地方：他们都是不存在的。  
半藏在十五岁之前一直认为自己生活在帝国里，甚至一直以为这个帝国就是为他而建造的，直到他碰到了源氏以及他身上那令人厌恶的alpha气息。这个气息毫无理由地将半藏赶走，而半藏只能站在一旁远远地看着：看到他的父亲将龙神的召唤方法单独教给源氏，看到源氏可以像个天之骄子那样呼风唤雨。  
帝国于是消失了。起码在半藏的视野里，他被赶走了。  
说实在的，这个所谓的”帝国”从一开始就不存在，它只是半藏为了歌颂他的自尊而加上的华丽辞藻，在联姻这些事情发生之后，这所谓的修饰辞只会显得尴尬难堪，已经完全没有了存在的必然性。但是半藏依旧不想放弃，他像是每一个好强的alpha那样，享受着掌握权力、受人尊重的感觉——即便这种感觉只在幻想里存在过。  
之后的整件联姻事件让他明白一个道理：这个世界上只有强和弱。要是他不赶快爬回他所熟悉的顶端，那么他就只能一辈子待在红灯区被人当作婊子。这个道理，说实话，半藏找不到不属实的地方。  
他唯一安全的避难所就是他的帝国。半藏幻想自己是被驱逐的国王，像圣经里那样，在徘徊许久后最终会回到他的土地上，统治他的人民。半藏的身体里流着统治者的血，王座是为他准备的，他终究会回去。  
杰西·麦克雷的沙漠，虽然听起来不如半藏的帝国那样高贵，但却也是海市蜃楼的美景，可望不可即。  
麦克雷这辈子没徒步过沙漠，没有骑过马，也没有见过真正的牛仔（游乐园的表演者不算的话）。他是在城市的街道里长大的孩子；现代科技令人眼花缭乱，人们的武器不再是只有六发子弹的愚蠢手枪。他的维和者是从一个墨西哥黑帮的口袋里偷出来的——不是武器，而是古董。他当时把他的命都堵在了那把手枪上，就像是他当初把他的命堵在了岛田家的“未婚妻”上是一个道理。  
麦克雷活得非常理想化，如果他愿意承认的话。  
他虽然大多数时候都待在本地的死局帮里，但是他的一生却总在盯着遥不可及的“沙漠”看；就算是眼眶被吹得干涩发红了，他也不愿意低下头。麦克雷总是想去沙漠。他记得小时候在酒吧里听印第安人讲那些歌谣和神话（麦克雷会当地的印第安语和一点西班牙语，他出生在不同民族的穷人之间），他们提及沙漠的时候，会说到沙漠骑手的故事——传说有一个印第安骑手为了保护他的妻子和一个西班牙商人对决，最终那个西班牙人被饿死在了沙漠里，变成了游荡至今的鬼魂。  
麦克雷被许多这样的故事迷住了。他从此便觉得沙漠、牛仔、骑手这些东西可以组成一张魔幻、动人的图画。而他的一生即便昏昏沉沉，却自由自在地穿梭在这些图画里，恰似给自己找到了一个精神依靠，不比那些虔诚的教徒要差到哪里去。  
半藏的帝国和麦克雷的沙漠之间有个明显的区别：麦克雷知道自己去不到，但是假装自己已经到了；半藏不知道自己去不到，也不知道自己一辈子也不可能去到。

 

*  
从醉生梦死中醒过来是一个礼拜之后。  
麦克雷穿过大街小巷，比了几个小时的手语，终于从大阪的闹市区赶到了暗影守望在日本的临时基地。基地在大阪市中心的一栋高级宾馆里（和半藏的住处天上地下），莱耶斯先生和其他同事们已经入住了一个礼拜，据说他们在连夜撰写捣毁岛田家的计划书。麦克雷必须为自己的缺席找个原因，这个原因很好找，因为一半他所述的是真的。  
不用他开口，莱耶斯一眼就看出麦克雷纵欲过度了，而且找的还是一个很野的女人。  
麦克雷的同事吹了声口哨，问他脖子上的一块块淤青怎么还没消下去，麦克雷笑着说是为了炫耀。他自然遭到了一顿友善的暴揍，来自于暗影守望里的每个人。  
莱耶斯叹了口气，不过他很高兴麦克雷似乎已经忘掉了那个日本少爷。  
“吃早餐，然后我再和你算账。”  
“明天动手？”  
麦克雷大口喝着牛奶——和半藏在一起的日子过得寒酸，他只有生鱼，芥末和啤酒作伴，早就饿扁了。  
莱耶斯皱了皱眉头：  
“如果我说是呢？”  
“那就好啊。到时候叫我。”  
有个同事假装不满道：  
“头儿，为什么杰西从来不用开会？”  
“我只是个枪手，”麦克雷为自己辩解，“你们只需要告诉我杀谁。我没必要准备。”  
“哼，屠夫。”  
麦克雷假装没听到别人给他起的外号，继续大大咧咧地吃着早餐。莱耶斯摇了摇头，不打算对麦克雷这几天的缺席采取重罚。他不是特别偏向他，而是因为麦克雷去不去开会都是一样的，他们需要的确实只是他的枪法而已。  
“说起来，杰西，你就这么背叛安吉拉了？“  
“哪个安吉拉？安吉拉·齐格勒？”  
“别装了，我们都知道你们俩的事。”  
麦克雷疑惑地皱眉，他随即想起来那天临行之前安吉拉塞给他了一本健康知识普及手册，有可能被别人当做了别的什么。他刚想解释，但是又有一个人揶揄道：  
“别担心，她马上就来了，到时候我们就可以围观家暴了。”  
“她来日本了？”  
“对头那边派过来的，说是增长经验。——我看是色诱。”  
“对头”是指暗影守望的对立面，由莫里森指挥的守望先锋。  
“那好啊，她来了之后告诉我，我正好有件事情想和她说——”  
其他人一听麦克雷这话，继续开他和安吉拉的玩笑，但是麦克雷不管他们，而是狼吞虎咽地吃着自己的早餐，直到他风卷残云完了之后，莱耶斯先生给他看了几张照片。  
“这几个人在日本一直和岛田家作对，我们这次要利用他们，和他们一起把岛田家拉下马。这个是岛田家的次子，他虽然勉强接过了岛田家家主的称号，但是并没有任何的实权。这些是岛田家的长老们，他们和过去的家主出生入死，现在是岛田家真正的管理者。”  
——你想让我杀谁？  
——任何妨碍我的人……  
麦克雷用手指抹掉了嘴角上的糖浆，然后下意识地吸允了一下，却被里面极致的甜味给吓住了。  
这种甜味是他曾经最喜欢、最依恋的味道，在他小时候只有幸运的日子里麦克雷才能吃到一次糖浆，那种粘腻、浓郁、甚至是让他的喉咙发闷的甜味他一辈子也忘不掉。  
今天早晨的时候他和半藏在旅馆的房间里道别；他们昨晚彻夜不眠。麦克雷想让半藏睡觉，但是半藏像是神经过敏的猫那样竖起了浑身的毛发，瞪着眼睛，就是不躺下去。一切都是因为麦克雷该死的问了一句“你的童年是怎么样的”，于是喝醉的半藏就像是白日做梦那样开始抱怨个不停，从小学一直讲到高中。麦克雷为了止住半藏的回忆（半藏那时候就快要边说边呕吐出来了），只好和他在阴冷的房间里做爱，半藏的身体像是永不停止的发热机那样滚烫灼热，他的嘴唇（麦克雷不知道他是怎么做到的）永远都是甜的，无论他嘴里的话有多么消极恶毒。他们像是取暖那样凑在一起，然后天终于亮了。  
就和上次一样，凌晨五点，麦克雷的梦破碎了。  
他穿上衣服，收拾东西，为半藏买好早餐，劝他不要喝酒，然后说自己要离开了。  
“我会回来的，我保证。我会回来的。我会帮你的。什么都别担心。什么都别想，半藏。”  
——麦克雷想把这世界上所有哄孩子的话都说完。他想变成莎士比亚，把所有的英文词语都重组起来，然后只表达一个意思：我不会离开你。  
但是半藏听不明白。他有时候英语说得很好，有时候却连杰西的一句话也听不懂。  
“你知道，我那天就该把你杀了，”半藏突然说，毫无征兆，吓了麦克雷一跳，“我把你杀了，你就哪里也去不了了。你的命是我的。我为什么留你在这里自由地走路呢？”  
“半藏……”  
“你的命是我的。”  
半藏说着，从床上拿起武士刀。他之前把刀放在床下，但是最近他都要放在伸手就可以拿到的床头。  
“是的。”  
麦克雷站住不动。他看着半藏把刀抵在他的喉咙上。半藏疑惑而犹豫地拿着刀，像是猫低下头在好奇地嗅着什么他从未见过的东西。这只猫的尾巴先是竖了起来，然后他不满而愠怒地叫了一声，但是马上失去了兴趣，又把尾巴垂下，转头离开了别人。  
“今天晚上回来。”  
这几乎是不可能完成的任务，但是麦克雷点点头，一把搂住了半藏的脖子，将他的头拉近。他的这个动作很鲁莽，差点让半藏把刀捅进他的肚子里，但是半藏自己先慌神了，连忙把刀丢在地上，然后抬起头和杰西接吻。  
这个吻持续了多久麦克雷也说不清。兴许是持续到现在，兴许是持续到他舔舐糖浆的这一刻。  
“怎么了，你中毒了？”  
莱耶斯挑眉挖苦道。麦克雷没有表情，而是意犹未尽地甩甩手指：  
“先生，这个糖真甜。”  
“你真是白痴——”  
“先生，你刚才说什么？”  
“我们的计划，麦克雷，不要再给我分神了。”  
“是的，先生。”  
“我们和这些日本的黑道家族联手，把岛田家消灭。”  
“我们这不是在帮犯罪的人么？”  
“岛田家比他们都要黑——你明白么？先吃大鱼再吃小鱼。这些小鱼没了大鱼的庇护，也很快就是我们的囊中之物了。”  
“但是，先生，怎么消灭岛田家？这个家这么大，就差占下整座山坡了。”  
“首先是他们家的小儿子。先把他解决。”  
“先生，我们不能杀小孩子。”  
“我知道，所以我们绑架他，逼着岛田家露出破绽。”  
“然后呢，先生？”  
“岛田家唯一的继承人一旦消失，其他人肯定六神无主起来。那些长老们虽然有权力，但是却没有血脉，做不成真正的领导者。岛田家什么也不剩了，这时候我们只要直接走进去就可以。就像是你们死局帮过去抢劫可怜的平民那样，大摇大摆地走进去。”  
“先生，真是好主意。”  
“事成之后，他们家的小儿子可以送给FBI处理。”  
“先生，你想的真周到。”  
“别拍我马屁了，麦克雷。——收拾桌子，今天我要带你去射击场。”  
“先生，我可没有退步。”  
“试试才知道。麦克雷，你不能总用下半身思考。我怀疑你的脑子已经出问题了。”  
“你在说什么，先生？我可清醒得很——”  
先是岛田源氏，然后是家族长老和其他的黑帮，最后是暗影守望和你。

 

*  
麦克雷总结了一下，他喜欢半藏三个地方：  
第一，他发情时的味道，他做爱时发出的声音，他两条腿打开的样子，他是他见过最甜蜜、最诱人的omega。  
第二，他自以为看透一切的冷笑，他消极、阴沉的叹息，他被欺负到无可奈何时的脆弱与自暴自弃。  
第三，他的恨意。他的恨意让麦克雷觉得半藏和他是在一起的。他的恨意给他们的关系带来实质上的意义。

 

*  
麦克雷在夜晚十一点回到半藏的住处时，几乎快成了疯狂嚎叫的狼人。他在街上的时候就可以闻到半藏发情的味道，他亲眼看到路过的几个alpha露出下流淫秽的笑容，他能感觉到每个人都在不由自主地瞥向那家汽车旅馆，麦克雷忍不住在街上大嚷了一声，就差拔出枪和眼前的所有alpha决一死战了。  
他不顾大雨，飞驰到旅馆的二楼，粗暴地踹开门，再次睁眼就看到半藏一个人在床上用什么东西捅自己的屁股，什么黑色、坚硬的东西。  
半藏转头看到进来的人是麦克雷，不禁松了一口气，停下了自己的动作。麦克雷擦了擦眼睛，不敢相信半藏的头发丝上竟然在滴着血。他再回过神来，意识到半藏屁股里的东西竟然是那把黑色武士刀的刀柄。麦克雷的头皮开始发麻，但他还是继续往上看，直到发现武士刀的刀锋上沾着浓稠、鲜艳的血，正一点点地顺着刀刃和刀柄向下滑，流进半藏的股沟里，和他泛滥的淫水混在一起。  
和刀刃一样，地板与床单上也都是鲜血，半藏的眼睛里也好像布满了血。  
然而半藏没有受伤。他像是一只蜷缩在自己洞穴里咀嚼食物的狮子，懒洋洋地趴在鲜血之中。  
麦克雷意识到什么，快速地跑到窗台边上向下看，他在外面的阳台上看到了他所预想的一切：只是那个人连完尸都不是。他颤抖了一刻，马上把窗户关上，然后转头看向半藏。  
半藏还在发情，他虽然有意地克制自己的动作，可是粗长的刀柄还是在他的屁股里一进一出，发出一阵阵刺耳而怪异的水声，仿佛他们连在一起了似的……血在半藏的屁股上蹭的到处都是，成为了完美的润滑剂和催情剂，麦克雷发觉自己有一种本能，所有人类的本能——当他们变得邪恶而堕落时，他们变得很兴奋。  
“半藏，他是谁？”  
“对门的家伙。他已经多管闲事很久了。“  
“你不该做这件事情，半藏。你可以让我来收拾他。我保证他连血都不会流。”  
“可是，杰西——”半藏抬起头，眼神里什么都没有，只有若隐若现的鲜血，看得麦克雷很是梗塞，“他刚才自己找上门来了，就像你找到我那样。”  
“可是你没杀我……”  
“我没杀你。——是啊，除了你。”  
他们两个盯着对方，互相沉默了一会儿，直到麦克雷听懂了什么，然后投降般摇了摇头。  
他轻柔地把半藏一把搂在怀里，劝他把刀柄拿出来。半藏不情愿地照做了。  
“我们接下来做什么？”  
“接下来我要操你，”麦克雷在半藏耳边说，“然后我会告诉你一个好消息。”  
半藏的声音不自觉地提高了：  
“你的上司告诉了你什么有用的情报么？”  
“如果我说是，你能乖乖给我口交么？”  
半藏想了一会儿，然后捡起了床上的武士刀，继续插回自己的屁股里，说道：  
“脱掉裤子。”  
等麦克雷的阴茎伸出来之后，他凑上前去用嘴叼住龟头，试图让自己的口腔包裹住他的整个长度。麦克雷睁大眼睛，屏住呼吸，这是半藏第一次给他口交。他的手不停地抓着半藏湿润的头发，但总是抓不住，半藏的头发太滑了，弄得麦克雷一手的血。半藏的技术也很烂——考虑到他的精神状态，麦克雷也不能奢求更多了。  
不过半藏的口腔里的确很暖和，每一次麦克雷伸到里面，碰到他的喉咙时，都会觉得自己要被烤化了。半藏不受管教的牙齿在阴茎包皮的表面上轻轻地滑过，有时候疼得麦克雷想要拔出来，有时候又会激起他一阵不知从何而来的颤栗。  
“快一点。”  
麦克雷催促道，但是半藏很没精神，继续按照自己的步调吸允。他的屁股里还插着刀柄，那里面的刺激已经占光了他的全部注意力。他的左手撸动着麦克雷的阴茎根部，嘴唇蹭着他的包皮上下进出，直到龟头终于兴奋到显露出一半来。半藏的目光在口交的时候一直流转不定，偶尔他闭上眼睛无意识地颤抖睫毛，偶尔他瞥向窗外的瓢泼大雨，偶尔他将眼珠向上转，出神地看着麦克雷。说实话，麦克雷很害怕半藏看他。他害怕半藏充血的眼球和漆黑的瞳孔，他更害怕的是他自己的反应——他胆颤，但却兴奋地快要射了。  
半藏的嘴逐渐包不住嘴中的粗长性器，他甚至快要连龟头都吞不下去了。  
“唔……咳……”  
麦克雷置若罔闻地把阴茎往半藏的喉咙里灌，直到半藏的眼角终于堆积起了泪水，他开始剧烈地摆头，然后发出被呛到的声音。他那个样子痛苦极了，让麦克雷想起他第一次见到他时的模样，那个时候半藏还是一个对什么都害怕得要死的孩子。麦克雷喜欢脆弱的他，但是他也不讨厌这只用刀柄插自己屁股的淫靡的猫。  
“好了好了……”  
麦克雷把阴茎抽出来，终于不打算折磨半藏了。半藏的喉管得到了解放，他剧烈地喘气，用手抹掉嘴边上积攒的唾液。  
“舔。”  
半藏休息了一会儿，期间他没有忘记把快要掉出去的刀柄重新插回屁股里。然后他用手握住麦克雷已经挺立起来的阴茎，伸出舌头开始像是猫舔水那样一点点地绕着龟头转圈。麦克雷不断地把半藏掉下来的长发拢到脑后，整个过程由于舔舐而变得更慢起来，麦克雷享受着半藏像只猫那样温顺而慵懒地吸允、照顾他。  
一切终于从最开始的激动不已变成现在这幅样子。他们的速度甚至要比空调吹出的冷风还要慢。  
如果现在麦克雷可以放一首歌，他会放那种悠扬舒缓的小提琴独奏。  
麦克雷缓慢地笑着，放松下来，安心地享受着身下那根舌头细微的舔舐。不知是哪个时刻——一个平静、没有任何征兆的时刻——麦克雷释放了，半藏跪在床单上用嘴接住了一半精液，然后擦掉了剩下那些溅进他眼睛里的。  
麦克雷夸奖似的摸了摸半藏的头，和他一起躺倒在床上，温柔而轻缓地搂着他。  
半藏张开嘴巴，用手指掏着自己嘴里的精液，含糊不清地问道：  
“什么好消息？”  
“好消息就是……”麦克雷从背后凑近半藏，像是吸烟那样吸着他脖子里香甜温暖的气味，“你的帝国有计划了。”  
“真的么？”  
“是的，先是你弟弟……”  
麦克雷在半藏耳边极近的地方嘀咕着莱耶斯先生今天开会的内容。房间里除了他们不断的耳语外只有旧空调单调的轰鸣。  
在某一瞬间，麦克雷睁开眼睛，逐渐注意到他们两个被血给沾满了，注意到他的鼻子里混合着精液的甜蜜与血的腥味，注意到一切都崩坏了。  
但是他没有去管，他抱着半藏，想到这一切都是“命中注定”的。  
如果可以放一首歌，现在应该是歌曲的结尾，千丝万缕的情绪从焦虑中释放了出来，天堂和地狱融合在一起，高潮隐退成了阴影，万物无声地归于平静。


	7. Chapter 7

*  
花村的夜晚出奇得宁静，借着老旧的路灯和连帽衫的遮挡，半藏足以像个无业游民那样慢悠悠地在商街的店铺间闲逛。曾经他出门的时候，身后总是有一群护卫跟着，他的父母走在最前面，像是受着臣民们欢迎的国王和王后，他被他们牵着，像是巡游自己将来国土的王子。半藏总是记着那个时刻——他们“一家三口”幸福快乐地走在街上。如果能永远那样就好了。  
半藏看了看短信，短信上杰西发过来的时间和地点还是没有变。他很快就能和源氏见面了。  
说实话，源氏这个人总是让半藏的大脑一片空白。他总是不知道该怎么对待这个所谓的亲生弟弟。他不恨他，但是也无法容忍和他共存。曾经有某一段时间——他们谁都不是alpha和omega的时间——半藏并不觉得源氏有那么恼人，甚至还曾和他很亲近。那个时候源氏总是由于闯祸而得不到父母的宠爱，他们把一切最好的都给半藏，目的只是为了刺激源氏，让他纠正自己调皮的习性——一种常见的教育手段。  
在大人们的这种手段下，源氏只能看着半藏的糖果和玩具眼馋。偶尔半藏和父母出门，而源氏被留在家里关禁闭，他总是会求他哥哥给他偷着带一些果汁糖回来。半藏大多数时候不会同意，但是有一次，似乎是为了看到源氏那副苦苦哀求的面孔，半藏怀着施舍的心态带回了一袋糖。源氏惊喜地收到糖，就像是流浪狗被喂饭后那样感激地搂住半藏的脖子，不停地道谢。  
半藏从此便依照心情，隔几次出门就会给源氏带糖——他之所以没有每次都满足源氏，只是因为他想利用等待的时间来操控对方的渴求。他知道这样就能让自己在对方心里变得不可代替，甚至能成为唯一的依靠和仰仗。  
半藏在那时候收留很多流浪狗，学校里的老师和同学都夸奖他善良，但是半藏却喜欢拿这些狗作为练习——练习如何操纵源氏。然而他的练习还是失败了。流浪狗和源氏有一个关键的区别：半藏不害怕狗，但是他害怕源氏。——他总有种直觉，他的弟弟是个被所有人低估的孩子，这个孩子早晚会胜过他，而那一天只会越来越近。  
阻止这一切的只有一个办法，那就是不停地给源氏喂糖，直到源氏在内心里把“糖”和“半藏”联系在了一起，仿佛二者缺一不可——那个时候半藏就成功了。  
然而半藏从没有成功。源氏比他想的聪明。  
过不了两年，源氏长大了。半藏再带给他糖的时候，他已经学会了自己从岛田家的高墙翻出去。他甚至有了一群半藏不认识的伙伴，那些人整天在花村的大街小巷里上蹿下跳，不是捉虫子就是打纸牌，不说是源氏的父母了，就连是巡警也管不住。  
半藏在同一时间升上了国中，学业的压力让他几乎没有机会和到处撒野的源氏见面。随着年龄渐长，他们两个之间力量和气场的差距越来越悬殊，再然后就是令人耻辱的高中毕业会，然后还有愚蠢至极的联姻和几乎像是梦境一样的那个晚上。  
当半藏被家人赶出去的时候，他甚至还没有从突如其来的堕胎手术中清醒过来。再次回忆，他发现自己仿佛是在地狱的入口处被硬生生地滞留了四个月，然后终于开始彻底向没有一点光的地方坠落。只是他没想到他在下落的过程中能见到来送死的杰西·麦克雷，这是地狱与他想的唯一一处不同。  
……  
“……真没想到，这个还在卖么？”  
“你说这个糖？“  
“好久了吧……起码有十年。”  
半藏冷笑道，像是掂量着什么他觉得肮脏的东西那样，从篮子里的一堆零食中挑出来那一袋画着卡通人物的水果糖。卡通人物是源氏小时候的偶像，半藏也很喜欢，只是他碍于面子一直没说过。  
店铺的店主狐疑地盯着这个身穿连帽衫的路人。一般来说，二十几岁却还盯着糖果看的一定是在某些方面多愁善感的疯子。  
“……源氏自己买过这个糖么？”  
“你说谁？“  
“他长大后就没吃过糖了……”  
“你怎么认识……？喂，你是……”  
在店主惊诧地把名字喊出来之前，半藏快速地把零钱扔在篮子里，拿走了那袋水果糖。  
他一边在街上走着，一边琢磨着待会见面时要把这袋糖留给杰西。他听说杰西喜欢吃甜的东西。

 

*  
圆月一动不动地盯着他们。院子里连风的痕迹都没有一点。一切都是安静的。  
麦克雷按照约定把源氏带到了岛田家二层的阳台上。半藏已经在那里等他们了。他站得笔直，比麦克雷见到的任何一刻都清醒。  
麦克雷事先堵住了源氏的嘴，蒙住了他的眼睛。他这么做的意义只有一个，他不想让源氏知道他是被他亲生哥哥杀了的。他虽然不认识这个小孩，但这点怜悯是人之常情。实际上任何一个坏人——只要不是电影里那种丧失人性的反派——都和正常人一样会觉得良心不安。  
然而半藏——说不好就是电影里的反派——想让源氏知道杀死他的人是谁。  
他扯掉源氏的眼罩和他嘴上的胶布，就那样低头睥睨着自己的亲生弟弟。  
——接下来发生的一切麦克雷都不想看到。  
他希望自己能蒸发、消失、亦或是逃跑。事情到了这一步，他还是无法相信这整一副兄弟残杀的场面，即便他自己算得上所有邪恶计划中的功臣；为了半藏的帝国，他已经背叛了那个给他一条命的恩人（讽刺的是，半藏是另外一个“给他一条命”的人。杰西·麦克雷的命仿佛再也不是他自己的了。想想看，他曾经是个多么自由自在、无所顾忌的牛仔啊！）——他骗了莱耶斯先生，从他的手里把人质送给了半藏，故意报错信息让暗影守望和岛田家在大阪城里交火，目的只是为了让花村空出来，给半藏一个在自家杀死他弟弟的机会。这样还不够——岛田源氏只是帝国之路的第一个攻占点罢了。杀了他之后，等着麦克雷的还有许多别的任务。  
空旷寂寥的阳台上，他们兄弟两个还在用日语对话，麦克雷听不懂，也不想听懂。他看到半藏问了源氏什么，源氏点了点头，然后半藏把源氏背后的绳子解开了。麦克雷以为奇迹会发生，但事实是半藏从地板上拿出另一把武士刀，递给源氏，想和他来一场堂堂正正的对决。源氏接过那把绿色的刀，像是搬起一块万吨重的巨石。麦克雷知道结果是什么，所有人都知道。  
在那个高中生似的小孩被砍得遍体鳞伤的时候，麦克雷颤颤巍巍地掏出了一根烟，打算转头离开。  
惨白的月光照在这个孩子裸露的伤口上，他像一条从鱼钩上取下来的鱼，鳞片中被刀尖翻出来的血肉在白光下剧烈地闪烁抖动。麦克雷突然觉得半藏说得没错，月光是最无情和凌冽的，它总能在黑夜里照透一切的丑陋和残忍。麦克雷想起他懵懵懂懂地闯进花村的那个夜晚，月亮也是这样居心叵测地挂在天空中，冷漠而轻佻地旁观着人类，仿佛是一位沉默不语却看透一切的先知，仿佛从那时开始就已经预见了今后种种荒诞的命运交缠。  
不知是斗争中的哪个阶段，半藏那把漂亮的武士刀从上至下直指源氏的胸口。源氏，像是每一个十几岁的少年那样，在死亡面前嘶声力竭地呐喊，声音中的无助与恐惧就像是一阵汹涌的海浪般拍打在每一个人的心上。如果拿刀的那个人是麦克雷，他可能会直接捅下去——他只是不想再看到那副受难的表情一秒钟了。  
半藏的表情无法看清，但是他的刀口在犹豫。出乎意料的，半藏不是在欣赏亦或是对着源氏的处境幸灾乐祸，他真的在犹豫。就好像到底来说，杀死亲生弟弟还是令他于心不忍———  
半藏又用日语说了什么，但是麦克雷没有听懂。如果他可以猜的话，他觉得半藏在叹气。那是他所有的话中最柔软、最无奈的一句，就好像他当时承认他想念麦克雷时一样。源氏惊讶地回了一句什么，然后趁着半藏的分神，他拖着身负重伤的身体从地板上爬起来，飞奔着向阳台外面逃走。  
麦克雷没想到源氏的腿脚这么快，跳得比羚羊还要高。  
半藏看着源氏飞奔而去的身影，像是一个孩子看到自己好不容圈住的蜻蜓飞走了那样，盯着空空如也的手掌心愣了一刻。他的第二反应——就像是孩子去寻找帮助他们捉住蜻蜓的家长那样——是看向麦克雷。麦克雷的烟从嘴里掉了出来。  
操。  
先前任何的罪恶与痛苦麦克雷都挺住了。但是他没法忍受半藏这样“指望”着他。  
有那么一秒钟，半藏刘海下那双布满血丝的眼睛盯着他，眼神里透露出的焦急和无所适从就像是一个快要沉下水去的、不会游泳的溺水者，这个溺水者的身上绑着炸药和刀片；他就在麦克雷的眼前渐渐地沉入海底，嘴里翻腾出白色的泡沫，像是丢失尾巴的人鱼般无助、可怜。要是麦克雷把他拉上来，那么他和他的船员就会被炸得粉碎，要是麦克雷不拉他上来，那么他就会孤独地沉下去……沉到麦克雷不敢想象的漆黑里。  
麦克雷最终决定和他一起跳了下去。

 

*  
源氏借着最后一点力气从他哥哥的身边逃跑，他知道这里是二楼，但是他自小就在家里爬上爬下，所以寻找到一条安全到达山坡下的路也并不太难——只要他的哥哥不追上他的话。  
他从阳台上起跳，看准庭院里一颗高大的石头，打算拿它当做落脚点。  
然后他感觉自己的身体在空中被人打穿了。有一瞬间他什么也感觉不到，下一秒钟，他的双眼昏黑，身体猛然陷入了一阵极寒，混乱之中他的细胞被冻得萎缩起来，血液彻底僵住，大脑停止思考。他开始失重，撞上了石头和土坡，在远处的树丛和阴影中消失了。  
看着天空中源氏急速下坠的身影，半藏惊讶于麦克雷的枪法竟然会那么准。  
他原先一直把他当做街上普通的混混，从始至终并没有对他的杀人能力抱有多大的指望。但是在源氏几乎要落脚的那一瞬间，一颗从耳边刮过的子弹毫无偏差地射穿了他的肺部，就像是很久之前就已经在那里做好了记号似的——时间、角度、位置，任何一个因素都没有出差错。半藏对枪的了解远不如刀，但是他知道他自己和父亲都没有那样的枪法，他认识的人里也没有人有。  
麦克雷曾半开玩笑地说，如果半藏愿意和他走，他和他的左轮手枪能保证他们一辈子的安全——对于半藏来说，小说里每个愚蠢而张扬的“罗密欧”都是那样保证的。但是现在，起码麦克雷证明自己会为了朱丽叶而杀掉太伯特，她的至亲。他兴许真的有罗密欧那般愚蠢的痴情。  
“不用去追了，从那里掉下去的就算是完好无损的人都不可能活着。”  
半藏看了一眼脚下陡峭的山坡，朦朦胧胧中听到了他弟弟的尸体撞击地面的声音，最终还是听从麦克雷的话，收回了视线。  
麦克雷缓缓地放下冒着白烟的枪口，怅然若失般盯着地上那根抽到一半的烟头。半藏走向麦克雷，从他的上衣口袋里翻找出烟盒，少见地亲自为他点了一支烟：  
“那是我的错。我不该分神让他逃跑。”  
麦克雷拿住烟，张了张嘴，想说什么，但是他的两片嘴唇像是建造时就封在一起的石膏，最终用了浑身的力气还是什么也没有吐出来。半藏没有抬头看麦克雷，他拧着自己头发上的血，慢悠悠地查看自己身上的小伤口，那些伤口就像是被坏脾气的猫抓挠了几下。不过若是平时，麦克雷肯定已经殷勤地凑上来寒虚问暖了。  
他们两个之间的气氛陡然有些尴尬。半藏意识到他自己仿佛做了什么让麦克雷无法释怀的事情，而麦克雷这次终于不能像是过去那样装作什么事都没发生，以各种各样甜蜜的理由安慰自己。  
“杰西，你吃糖么？“  
半藏想起什么，突然问。  
麦克雷惊讶地看到半藏从口袋里掏出一袋褶皱的水果硬糖，他不敢想象半藏在打斗的过程中一直揣着它们。在幼稚而夸张的包装下，几颗圆滚、色泽鲜艳的糖果挤在一起，像是一幅使用了过多颜色的浮夸画作。麦克雷想象了一下这种糖吃起来时那酸甜而动人的味道——他这才知道半藏身上的香气是从哪里来的。  
正当半藏以为麦克雷会接过那袋糖的时候（就像他每次那样），麦克雷却把糖推走了。他低下头抽了一口烟，几乎算是他人生中最苦的一口，然后靠在了身后的木墙上：  
“半藏，有没有别的可能……”  
“什么？”  
半藏紧张而疑惑地盯着杰西。对方的每个音节都在变形和扭曲，就像是顶着暴风雪在说话，而半藏的存在对他来说无疑是寒霜。  
“有没有别的可能，我们跑到别的地方去，做任何想做的事情，除了杀人……你想做什么都可以，我陪你——赌博，骑马，游轮，海滩……你听说过斐济岛吧，我有个朋友刚去了那里，我看过明信片，天，真的很漂亮……我们完全可以去那里，玩腻了再去别的地方。如果你担心钱，我可以为你抢所有的银行，或者随便什么，整个世界的钱都是我们的；如果你想要安全，我用我的维和者起誓你不可能死在我之前；如果你想要健康的身体……甚至是孩子，我认识一个很好的医生，她会搞定一切……半藏，我们什么都有，只要你开口……“  
麦克雷说着，突然意识到他的话不小心触及到了一个危险的区域。但是已经晚了，半藏找到了这个机会：  
“我只想要回我的帝国，杰西。”  
“为什么……”  
半藏能感到麦克雷在他身边轻轻颤抖，他握住对方被汗水浸湿的手，把一颗剥开纸皮的糖放进他的手心里，可麦克雷就是不去碰，仿佛那是什么致命的毒药。在被拒绝的一瞬间，半藏意识到了——他其实从始至终就知道——他自己就是毒药。他像是最残忍、最贪婪的恶魔，已经将锋利的指尖插进了杰西的每一根骨头里，把他折磨得不成人形。眼前这个所谓的杰西·麦克雷从任何意义上来讲已经不存在了。半藏将一切生命体的精神和活力都从杰西的身体里抽了出来，献给权力和欲望作祭品。  
——如果还来得及的话，你走吧。离开我吧。  
半藏的确想过要这么说，可是却终究说不出口。某些时候他希望杰西能回到他自己的生活里去，更多时候他却因为害怕而不敢放走他。半藏每天晚上都会做噩梦，内容的中心只有一个：孤独。他梦见他被地下世界的黑暗包裹着，梦见深海的极寒和怪异，梦见他穿过大阪繁杂的街道，回到旅馆湿冷的床铺——没有麦克雷在身边。  
“别走……”相反的，半藏这么对杰西命令道，“像你答应的那样，为我建造帝国。”  
“何必呢，半藏……“  
“这是自私的，我知道，”半藏把那颗剥好的糖果放进自己的嘴里，像是在咀嚼什么难以下咽的东西那样享受着这呛人的甜蜜，“可是反过来想想，杰西，如果你是我的，我也是你的了。”  
“半藏，我想不明白……”  
“骗人，你想的很明白，”半藏含着糖，咧开嘴笑了，在同一时刻、在同一束月光的照耀下，那笑容既可以显得阴冷而诡谲，又可以栩栩生辉得像是绽开在黑夜里的昙花，“——我是你的。”  
就在这一刻，那把刚刚杀过人的维和者还热着，无情地灼燃着麦克雷的骨肉，将他已经行使过的罪行牢牢地嵌在每一寸肌肤上，几乎造成无法忍受的剧痛。麦克雷可能从前没有想明白过，但是他现在忽然懂了。  
你是我的，我是你的。

 

*  
一切都是骗局。一切都是假的。  
莱耶斯想起他一生中遇到过的所有人，想起街道中所有的流浪狗；那些人最后都背叛了他，像是从皮鞋上刮掉一片黏住的口香糖那样不屑地甩掉了他；那些狗在吃饱喝足之后对着他摇尾巴，第二天早晨就因为精神失常而反咬他一口，弄得他浑身都是伤疤，险些患上传染病——永远都是这样。莱耶斯从来没有遇见过懂得知恩图报的生物。  
对头的安吉拉·齐格勒去莫里森那里告状。隔着一整座太平洋，莫里森的电话在第二分钟打过来，以那种莱耶斯最厌恶、最反感的声音叫他立即停止在日本的行动。  
那个金发妞和你说什么了？  
莫里森告诉莱耶斯，杀害未成年人是违反国际法律的。  
你他妈在说什么？  
在莱耶斯被当作傻瓜耍了几天之后，他终于意识到麦克雷和岛田源氏都不见了。后者的尸体被安吉拉在花村的山坡下发现，前者杳无信讯，也没有参加大阪城里的突击行动。一切全部解释通了：骗局。从麦克雷丢下望远镜、离开通天阁的那刻起，一切就成为了骗局。  
“头儿，还继续追么？“  
莱耶斯咬咬牙，把用了一半子弹的霰弹枪甩在地上，最后看了一眼远处的山坡上只亮着几盏灯的花村。现在就算是蒙住他的眼睛，他也能在樱花丛中闻到杰西·麦克雷身上散发出的最恼人的恶臭。  
“头儿，杰西还没有回来。他的联络器没有反应。”  
“——撤吧。全当是被狗给反咬了一口。”  
“头儿，你说什么？”  
在下属还想继续发问之前，莱耶斯抱着肚子，终于忍不住在黑夜中爆发出一阵怪异而响亮的笑声，这笑声与左右墙壁相撞，仿佛永不停歇般回响在狭窄的胡同里。月亮的冷光下一切都朦朦胧胧的，他捂着肚子的样子好像不是在笑，而是在因为血流不止的伤口而哭嚎。  
杰克·莫里森是对的。他永远是对的。  
——杰西·麦克雷无药可救。相信他的莱耶斯也无药可救。  
“头儿，如果现在要撤，和我们合作的那些日本黑帮怎么办？他们可还在追岛田家。”  
“哈……不要管他们，他们自有人去解决。”  
“谁？”  
“那条狗。”  
在联合国的警告电话打来之前，暗影守望撤出了这场捕食者争夺肥肉的游戏。莱耶斯在听说人质死的那一刻时就已经放弃了辩解：他从七岁起就知道他注定是坏人，就算他不张口说话、就算他拿着的是一把弘扬正义的枪，那些冠冕堂皇、白白净净的“好人”也会觉得他是一个暴力的罪犯、残忍的死神。如果岛田源氏惨死了，那一定是他下令杀的；就算岛田帝国被他歼灭了，外界也可以说他是一个为了升职而拿小孩开刀的恶魔。  
真正的恶魔在哪里他们都不知道。  
真正的恶魔和他的猎狗就在那里一动不动地坐着。他们才刚刚进入地狱，马上就成为了这里的主人。

 

*  
当岛田家的部下惶恐不安、慌慌张张地跑回花村时，他们在大堂里看到的是消失已久的大少爷。  
大少爷坐在原先家主的位置上，坐姿端正，表情严肃，与这些灰头土脸、刚刚经历过恶战的人形成鲜明的对比。唯一在移动的是他的眼睛，那双黑眼睛遗传了他的父母，既明亮闪耀，又复杂得令人颤抖：任何人都承认那是一双漂亮的眼睛，可是那双眼睛里却带着绳索和手铐，仿佛总是在四处找寻什么可以圈住的东西，又仿佛天生就镶着锋利的钻石，触碰的目的是为了让对方受伤和流血。  
现在不是这张嘴在说话，而是这双蛊惑人的眼睛：  
“各位，想必你们也听说了，源氏被暗影守望杀害了。”  
众人慌张地互相对视，在一阵嘀咕和哀叹中，他们达成了统一意见，似乎最终确定暗影守望已经杀了他们的小少爷。  
“除了暗影守望，还有别的捕食者也在盯着我们——光是大阪城里就数也数不过来，更不要说是外面了。从半年前开始，这个昔日的帝国就在衰败，父亲去世后，岛田家已经彻底粉碎了。源氏的死是悲痛，但是比他的死更悲痛的是他留下的这个一片狼藉的家族。作为家主，他的年龄着实太小，无法担起重任，就算是他还活着，岛田家也不能撑到暗影守望袭来的那天。而他们家的长子，可悲地，年纪轻轻就被驱逐出家门，眼睁睁地望着他的故乡被摧毁殆尽却无能为力。他们家的长子，可悲地，空有抱负和胆魄，却没有机会和命运。他们家的长子，如果你们有谁还记得的话，身体里也流着龙神的血，名字中也带着‘岛田’。”  
大少爷不知什么时候在肩膀上纹身了，也不知什么时候换上了老家主的衣服。他嘴上诉说着自己过去的不得志，可是一举一动再加上装束就好像已经是那个坐稳王位的人一样。但凡是看着他长大的人都知道，那个孩子的确对岛田家有着极特别的占有欲，就连是庭院里的一棵树和一阵风他都想占为己有。从出生那刻起，他的命仿佛就和这个家连在了一起，就算是把他丢出去老远，他还是能自己凭着气味找回来。如果这是所谓的执念，那么这个执念未免强大到可怖——所以这只能是命运：龙神的安排。  
“你们中的很多人看着我长大，我为这个家族到底付出过多少，你们自己心知肚明。当初父亲要我去美国，我照做了，他想要我用身体拯救军火库，我照做了，他想要赶我走来挽回荣誉，我照做了——现在他去世了，他喜爱的源氏被杀害了，岛田家岌岌可危的时候，我又不请自来了。”  
“如果说几个世纪以来岛田家哪个子嗣最不幸，那非我莫属了。当我怀着雄心壮志时，我被当作廉价的物品卖掉；当我面临着生命威胁、面临着这个世界上无数贪婪的捕食者时，我又斗胆回来，如同是大义凛然又愚蠢的献命。但是我还是回来了——为什么？我难道想不明白哪里更安全么？你们告诉我为什么，我亲爱的家人们。”  
“我对你们失望过，的确。但是你们看着我长大，知道我有多不舍得这个家的一切，多不舍得你们。我做的任何一件事情，如果不是为了这个家，就只可能是为了我的家人，也就是你们——而我不求感谢，不求回报，更不需要拥戴，我只是想看到先祖们建筑的帝国能再次辉煌。”  
他话说到这里，有几个把他带大的保姆已经开始小声地抽泣起来，就连先前那些支持把他驱逐的下人也紧皱眉头，仿佛是反省自己曾经做了一件多么大义不道的事情。不过他们千变万化的表情都有一个统一的主题，那就是对此时这位大少爷的同情和愧疚，感激和崇敬。  
“少爷，您回来吧！”  
“少爷，只有您有资格成为家主了！”  
“求您了，回来吧！这个家要完了啊！”  
终于有人忍不住这么喊着，半藏在台上坐着，还是没有一点除了沉重以外的表情，可是在听到这些话后却难掩自己嘴角的上扬。  
在这群呼喊的仆人和部下中，有一个老人却僵着脸没有出声。他是长老中的最后一员，其他人早就在大阪被暗影守望和其他黑帮家族杀害了，现在真正知晓旧家主意愿的只有他一个人。  
而他的想法是什么呢？他的想法和所有人一样。他想看到半藏回来——这个人为了回家可以亲手杀死他的弟弟，已经没有什么人比他更适合做家主了。  
大少爷才是真正的“主人”——这一点谁的内心里都明白，就连老爷在去世之前都只惦念着他亲手赶出去的长子。但是老爷提起长子时从来不是带着骄傲，也并不是带着留恋和爱，而是一种夹杂着后悔与回避的恐惧。每一个人当初赶走半藏的人都深知此种恐惧。他们始终记得少爷离开花村的那天，他的黑发下那双眼睛有多么的漆黑，红艳的夕阳只能将他衬托得更像是神话里满心仇恨的恶鬼。在他走的那天晚上，老爷就断言这个孩子一定还会再回来，而且甚至会带着他弟弟的尸骨回来。  
是的，从一开始时他就料到了这一切。  
“我不明白，如果您知道这些，为何还赶大少爷走？”  
“真正的帝王注定要在年轻时出去磨炼。——无论他是alpha还是omega，岛田家的继承人其实不在乎这些。”  
“那在乎什么，家主大人？”  
“眼神。在乎眼神。”  
一切从一开始就埋下了种子。兜兜转转地，最终污秽腐败的土地上总能长出用血染红的鲜花。  
“少爷，当初把您逐出家门是老爷的决定，我们这些下人没法插手。如果可以，我当然舍不得您走，”这位遗留的长老面带不屑的冷笑，可是他却带头给半藏低头行礼，用的是对待老家主的态度，“只是有一处我不明白：如果您成为家主，那么您的继承人是谁……您的配偶还会是那位和您……“  
半藏几乎是饶有兴趣地看着长老艰难地措辞，却无法用文明的话说出他想表达的意思。  
“您是在问我，我是否还会和外面的男人生野种么？”  
“我不是这个意思……”  
“有可能，我有可能会和外面的野男人搞。不过这什么也不影响。您知道我的母亲就并不是什么千金，这也没有影响岛田帝国在他们夫妻手下日益壮大。”  
“少年，只要您还在，您想和谁结婚都可以！”  
“少年，您是家主了！您想怎样都可以！”  
就在众人又开始齐声支持他们的大少爷时，半藏在王座上偷偷转头，瞥了一眼角落中那个掩埋在阴影下的年轻人。那个年轻人听不懂他们在讲什么，只当是一群疯子在身边大吼大叫，而他一个人站在墙边无聊地玩着手里的左轮手枪。曾几何时，年轻人带着这把枪和一顶牛仔帽在误打误撞中来过这个地方，只是当时的他怎么也想不到自己会在某一天被这座帝国吞噬成为一部分。他始终痴情地为了所谓的“命中注定”而不断地追寻一个气味，最终睁开眼睛时却已经被领到了他无法落脚的深渊中。  
年轻人似乎是被命运的捉弄给逗笑了，他注意到远处的目光，抬头冲王座上的半藏咧开了嘴，半藏也下意识地回以一个笑容。没有任何一刻的他比现在的他更加闪耀、更加迷人，年轻人先前见到的所有岛田半藏加起来也没有现在这个被众人簇拥的帝王一半漂亮、一半骄傲、一半令他臣服。  
而且最重要的是，他高贵的帝王转过头来，调皮地眯起眼睛，仿佛是在悄悄地说：放心吧，我也是你的。

 

*  
半藏总是做噩梦。他梦见他戴着沾满血的王冠，一个人步行在帝国寂寥的疆土上。  
麦克雷注意到他睡颜中流露出的畏惧，总是温柔地拨弄着他的头发。  
在半藏的梦里，他抬起头，看到给他戴上王冠的那个人正是杰西。

 

END.


	8. 番外

*  
起名字是一件很困难的事情。首先，岛田家的老人全部死光了，再也没有人逼着半藏遵循传统了，他想用什么音节和汉字开头都可以。其次，杰西·麦克雷是个美国人，他的脑子里装的全是那些重复了几千遍的美国名字，毫无一点心意。后来麦克雷的主意被半藏嫌弃惯了，他也放弃了取名字的想法，而是同意孩子只有一个日本名。  
现在大权全都在半藏手上，他却毫无主意。  
那个孩子直到半岁大的时候还是没有名字，家里的下人都管他叫“小少爷”，而麦克雷则管他叫“Junio”，西班牙语中“六月”的意思，那正是他儿子出生的月份。半藏，因为感到尴尬，决心要马上给孩子起个名字。他想好了，孩子的名字里要带一个“一”字证明他是长子，但是除此之外他就再也想不到别的了。  
麦克雷的主意是“John”，但是这个名字显然并不能入半藏的眼。  
最后就连半藏自己都开始管他的儿子叫“Junio”，西班牙语中六月的意思。  
再到后来，当有别的家族的长辈来探访小公子的时候，半藏急中生智想出了一个临时的名字，这个名字今后跟随了他的儿子一生：Junichi，顺一。当别人问起的时候，半藏会说这个名字的寓意是希望孩子能乖顺服从，不要像他的爸爸麦克雷那样惹是生非。不过对他自己来说，不过是因为这个名字里正好包含了“Junio”罢了。  
不知道从什么时候起，半藏自己也开始喜欢Junio这个名字。兴许是六月份的天气的确很好，他虽然从来不亲自照看孩子，甚至就连尿布也不曾换过，不过他还是很享受和孩子一起躺在庭院里的闲暇时光。一旦到了下午，天空就开始变成铅的颜色，像是马上就要雷声大作；半藏很喜欢这种阴沉、刮着凉风的天气，他有时候把Junio的摇篮放在身旁（那时候他已经一岁了），躺在庭院的长椅上，然后听着麦克雷在远处的高墙旁喂那些溜进来的流浪猫。猫总是知道什么时候要下雨，也总是知道杰西是个好心人；在四处避雨之前，它们会聪明地到岛田家的后门找杰西领一点“救济金”来度过难关。  
半藏听着耳边稀稀落落、带着欢快的猫叫，看到自己右手边那个小孩正躺在摇篮里好奇地盯着阴沉沉的天空，仿佛满心期望着一场大雨。半藏也同样期待着一场大雨。他期待着等雨淋下来的时候他和孩子已经睡着了，然后杰西会找到他们，把他们抱回去。

 

*  
令麦克雷感到最舒心的是半藏并没有变。每个人都说孩子会让一个人改变，但是Junio显然没有能力撼动半藏。这是很矛盾和阴暗的，麦克雷承认，但他其实不想让半藏变得温柔、慈祥，如同一个模范父亲。相比之下，他还是更喜欢那个琢磨不透、似乎下一秒就可以把他杀了的半藏。这个半藏虽然危险而邪恶，但却是和麦克雷最相配的。这个半藏是最让麦克雷安心、最让他感到自己被需要着的。他们谁都不是好人：几年前他跑到他家闯了祸，几年之后他和他一起杀了所有人，在鲜血上建造了这座帝国。  
如果半藏是个温柔、善良的好人，那么麦克雷的人生中就会有另外一种可能。他会在十八岁那年做错事后被原谅，被教导，被一种名为“宽容”的品德救赎。可惜的是他骨子里却不想和圣母玛利亚做爱——他敬爱圣母玛利亚，他只是不确定自己是否愿意躺在她暖和的胸脯下像个婴儿那样吸允她的乳汁。  
玛利亚似乎是看到了麦克雷对“慈爱”的拒绝，于是派了半藏这个恶魔来折磨他，将他拖下地狱。半藏没有那种名为“宽容”的品德，也没有甘甜的乳汁哄他入睡（字面意义上的），相反地，他拿着最锋利的武士刀吻他，在接吻的时候将所有剧毒的汁液灌入他的脑子里：麦克雷越是有罪，半藏就越是鞭挞他。  
如果这里不是地狱，那么地狱又能是什么样呢？  
大多数时候麦克雷已经习惯将眼前所见的一切当做裹着糖衣的地狱来看待，但还是有某些灵光一闪的时刻，他惊觉这里有可能根本不是地狱。如果这里是地狱，那么这里就不会有这么多“新鲜事”——“新鲜事”是只有活人才能经历的东西。要是这里是地狱，那么就不会有咿呀学语的Junio，不会有他和半藏去参加的第一次家长会，不会有他们教Junio射箭的时候他笑得前仰后合，不会有Junio半夜偷偷地爬到他们床上哭，不会有他们把他送到九州岛的冬令营去（那小子恨不得马上离开家），不会有那些照片：从一个人变成两个人，从两个人变成三个人。  
如果这里是地狱，那么地狱为什么要费心编排这些剧目呢？如果半藏是恶魔，那么他为什么能做到只有活人才能做的事情呢？只有活人能创造生命，创造笑声，创造所有的泪水和期待。

 

*  
Junio逐渐长成了一个alpha。他发育得就像源氏小时候那样快，甚至就连脾气都有点像他死去的叔叔。  
不过Junio自己并不知道他有一个和他神似的叔叔，他对自己家族的过去毫无了解，他甚至不知道杰西究竟是如何赢得了他父亲的芳心。在他的假想里，杰西一定是有什么不为人知的长处，否则高傲如父亲怎么可能会喜欢他。不过不要误会了，Junio并不蔑视杰西——他管杰西叫“杰西”，而不是爸爸，他们私下都是以兄弟相称，两个人在半藏的铁腕政权下惺惺相惜，策划过不少蒙骗半藏的事情，虽然大部分都以一方的“叛变”而告终。  
过去的时候，麦克雷和Junio结成“受害者”联盟：麦克雷让Junio从外面给他买一包香烟，他就不揭发他天天逃学的事。不过这种结盟的忠诚度总是脆弱不堪，因为他们父子俩各自打着小心思，最后都争先恐后地到半藏面前去告状，似乎半藏的青睐比互相之间的“战友情”要重要许多。  
不过麦克雷讨好半藏有很多原因：床上的事，过去的事，现在的事……但是Junio讨好半藏只是因为他真的很“敬仰”自己的父亲。小孩们都需要一个榜样角色，大多数家长都没法树立榜样，半藏从理论上来说也是一个失败的大人，但是他的儿子却被他身上那凌冽、高傲、不可一世、甚至是残忍的气质给折服了，并认为杰西和他高贵的父亲根本没有一点相配的地方。  
在上小学的时候，Junio把同学带来家里玩。那时候像他这么大的孩子已经开始觉得“父母”的存在是一件很丢人的事情了，只有Junio是一个特例：他很自豪地把半藏介绍给所有同学。那些同学自然是睁大了眼睛，不敢相信自己看到了什么——要知道半藏二十岁那年就生孩子了，其他人的父母都是三十岁左右才成家立业，那时候看起来很年轻的半藏自然给了其他孩子很大的震撼。  
“你说谎，这才不是你爸爸呢！“  
“这就是！”  
半藏自然把这种惊讶当做一种对他的赞扬。他平时很烦小孩子在家里上蹿下跳，因为那总能让他想去过去源氏的模样，但是破天荒地，Junio的这几个同学一直在岛田家住了几晚上，受了盛情款待后才离开。在他们离开的时候，他们每个人的脑子里都装的是自己同学的父亲还有他温柔地给他们倒果汁的样子。他们对某一个神出鬼没的外国人没有一点印象，他们唯一记住的就是他的气味，因为Junio的父亲身上总有那个人的味道。  
Junio的朋友们再次来家里做客的时候，时间差不多过去了六七年，他们都升上了高中。朋友还是当初那几个人——岛田家的小孩只和其他名门望族的小孩玩——他们的个头全长大了，变得比半藏都要高。他们进家门的时候个个都是一副青年才俊的模样，怀里还揣着礼物准备献给半藏。  
“我一直没能忘记您。”  
“我也是。很早之前我就想再来拜访您了。”  
半藏觉得这些孩子说出的话很奇怪，甚至是有点失礼，但他还是收下了礼物，并和蔼地叫这些小孩在庭院里随便玩，不打破什么东西就行。可是这些孩子迟迟没有挪动半步，一个劲地待在大堂里和他搭话。  
“顺一和我们说您会射箭。”  
“当然了，我父亲是最厉害的弓箭手。”  
“你们要知道这些做什么？”  
半藏被几个十七八岁的孩子热情地围着，而他自己那时候已经不再那么年轻了。这些孩子（全是alpha）身上的味道既野蛮又冲动，像是杰西当初那样，虽然力量足够，但是因为无法控制而显得不堪一击，甚至是惹半藏发笑。半藏不喜欢和头脑发热的年轻人混在一起，他觉得他们之间的差别太大——因为半藏自己仿佛从来没有年轻过。他总是那个冷静、内敛、企图控制这些人的人。  
“您不妨给我们展示一下吧。”  
有个人大胆地提议道，故意加重了“展示”这两个字的读音。  
“我还有事要忙，你们年轻人自己去玩不好么？”  
半藏皱起眉头，想在这里了结这件事情。  
“是么？那真是失礼了……”有个身材高大、仪表堂堂的孩子开始道歉，可是半藏觉得他是最图谋不轨的那个，“那么我们一会儿再见。”  
那天晚上半藏打算把这件事情告诉杰西，但是他一整天都找不到杰西的人。直到半夜，他才听佣人说杰西今天下午臭骂了Junio和他的同学一顿，甚至在晚餐之前把他们赶了出去。半藏并没有太惊讶，他觉得这是一件好事。  
“我再也不想看到那群小子了。让他们立刻滚走。”  
“他们怎么了？”  
半藏几乎是明知故问。  
杰西自然没有回话。他很烦躁地从抽屉里找出烟来抽——他自己发誓要戒烟几年了，可是最终还是断断续续地重新拾起。半藏没有阻拦他，也没有跟他说话。他看着杰西一个人站在阳台上，默不作声地对着外面的月光抽闷烟，突然忍不住轻笑出来。他走过去，把头靠在他的胳膊上：  
“你介意么？”  
“我介意。”  
麦克雷好像真的生气了。  
“他们都送了我礼物。你想看看么？”  
“半藏，这不好笑。”  
“我觉得挺好笑的。”  
“半藏，我计较的不是Junio的那些同学——“  
“那是什么？”  
“他本人。”  
麦克雷这幅模样像是小男孩在撒娇，起码半藏是这么觉得的。  
“你是怎么知道的？”  
“我不用知道。——你身边有五六个alpha，光是我的鼻子都快疯了。”  
半藏又被逗笑了，他那副模样实在是得意得不行：  
“杰西，你到底想怎么样？把他们都赶走？用什么理由？”  
“半藏，你不明白，这是很危险的。”  
“哪里危险？”  
“你听到那几个孩子怎么说你了么？”  
半藏下意识地慌张了一下，他似乎预感到那会是什么极其下流的词语。他扭过头去，做出一副不想听的模样。  
“好了，你现在知道难为情了？”  
“杰西，这对小孩来说难道不正常么？”  
“的确，应该是正常的，”麦克雷突然把烟从嘴里取出来，然后用一只手捏住半藏的下巴，打量着他的脸，“毕竟我像他们这么大的时候可是直接对你动手了……”  
半藏并不喜欢这个话题。他们过去有很多充满“情趣”的对话，但绝不是关于过去的这件事，关于那个炽热又悲凉的晚上。  
“半藏，有人告诉过你么？你有时候真的很——很——像是电影里的那些婊子。”  
半藏睁大了眼睛，没有说话。  
麦克雷开始冲着他发火道：  
“好，你把我吃得死死的，可以，我认了。我的每一根骨头，每一次心跳都属于你，好啊，我认了。你也知道自己很迷人，知道你能吸引所有的小公狗都围着你转，虽然他们想的全是你淫荡的身体，你也并不介意，毕竟最后受害的永远是我。——你这样的行为真的很像婊子。”  
“婊子？你就是这么想我的？”半藏愣了一刻，突然想起什么似的讽刺地笑了，他打掉了杰西放在他脸上的那只手，“难怪，所以那天你闯到我家来，也一定是把我当作婊子才能那样肆无忌惮吧。”  
他们过去的谈话中有很多都像是这样针锋相对，充满着攻击性，但是最终的目的不过是为了调情和激起性欲。他们俩早就长大了，早已明白一个道理：他们同样都是住在井下的人，谁也离不开谁，谁也“不可能”离开谁，他们看到的天空都只能那么大。渐渐地，他们想逃出去的欲望全部积攒在了这样的吵架中，但是吵架不过是唇枪舌战，最终他们的愿望也和唾沫一样蒸发在了空气里，无可遁寻。  
“那天我不知道，不过现在我很清楚了——”麦克雷转身，把半藏压在阳台的栏杆上，牙齿咬上他的脖子，没有刻意避开血管，仿佛真的就打算把他那样咬死，“起码现在我可以把你当婊子那样操。”  
“怎么操？”半藏没有感到疼痛，反而是觉得有一只狗的舌头滑过了他的下巴，激起了他的一阵轻笑，“射在我肚子里么？再给你自己添一个情敌么？”  
“操——”  
麦克雷没法忍受半藏这样冷静而尖酸的讥讽。半藏虽然平时话不多，但是只要逼他说话，他总能成为最恶毒的那个人。麦克雷借着那股火烧眉头的怒气，把半藏的腰架在阳台的栏杆上，把他的两条腿分开，撩开他的浴衣下摆，把手伸进去。半藏为了不让自己跌下去，双手抱着麦克雷的脖子，将重心放在前面，不去想自己身后就是空旷的庭院——他们的儿子和他的同学随时可能经过那里。  
“你最好抓紧我——比你平时抓得更紧，否则你可要摔得粉身碎骨。“  
麦克雷根本不管半藏是否会掉下去。他太了解他，知道半藏就算真的摔下去了，那么也是他们两个一起。  
“杰西，没人比我抓得紧了。”  
“那倒是没错，甜心。”  
不知不觉地，他们两个又从一开始的针锋相对回到了过去甜蜜的调情。不过下一秒钟，杰西有可能再次骂半藏是婊子，半藏也有可能再次提起过去的事情威胁他——有人说这是一种恶性循环，可是从历史来看，这种周而复始的吵架和情绪发泄反而扫清了前方的道路，让他们看到了互相之间被紧紧束缚在一起的可悲命运。在这条道路上，所有的暴力、恨意、甚至是死亡的血腥都成为了爱情的一部分。  
半藏觉得杰西没有胆量就在这里操他，可是杰西做到了。他让半藏用嘴自己咬着自己浴衣的下摆，把他的双腿掰开，然后开始一边用机械手指操着他的肉穴，一边撸动自己半硬的阴茎。庭院里偶尔响起几声流浪猫的尖叫，偶尔有佣人们结伴走过的步伐声，如果他们谁愿意抬头看一眼，就应该能看到半藏坐在阳台的栏杆上，嘴里咬着自己的衣服，正打开双腿让杰西随便抽插。  
对于一对三十八岁的恋人来说，做这件事情不仅需要健康的身体，还需要绝对的信任。  
“半藏，你觉得Junio什么时候会发现我们？”  
“杰西，你不是认真的吧？”  
“我当然是认真的——我们操到他发现为止。”  
“有什么意义？他难道不知道我们两个做爱么？”  
“他看起来不知道——他要是知道，他就不应该带那些小混球来家里，也不应该那样看着你。他们都当我不存在，你说是吧？”  
“杰西，你不用这样……那几个孩子没做什么过分的事……”  
半藏被杰西说怕了，他察觉出了对方语气中的认真和倔强，不敢想象自己要是真的被几个十几岁的小孩看到这幅样子该怎么办。一方面，他在生理上很兴奋，但是另一方面，那怎么说也是他的儿子和他儿子的同学啊。  
“半藏，把胳膊抬起来，我要把你肩上的浴衣褪下来。”  
“为什么？”  
“露出你漂亮的后背和奶子给他们看。”  
“杰西，你在说什么？”  
半藏颤抖着，喉咙开始发干。  
“反正他们就喜欢这个——”  
“他们这么说了么？”  
“否则你以为他们说了什么？——他们说‘你父亲的胸脯看起来真丰满，你小时候喝过他的奶么？’”  
（事实上Junio喝了一辈子的牛奶和人造母乳。半藏不想喂奶。他的身体条件也不好。）  
“他们还说了什么？“  
半藏感觉到自己的omega器官开始不受控制地分泌出一阵又一阵的淫液，几乎快要把杰西在他身体里的阴茎给淹没了。杰西只觉得一切都越来越滑，他仿佛是在什么毫无摩擦力的地方快速冲刺，享受着自由前行的快感。  
“Junio那小子还说你的体味很香——他讲了一个故事，他说他小时候假装做噩梦，就是为了跑到你的怀里闻你的味道。”  
“天，真像是源氏。”  
半藏忍不住感叹道，他甚至毫无知觉自己说出了这个“禁忌”的名字——一个他自己在理智情况下永远不会提起的名字。可是源氏小时候的确那么做过，而且他的演技实在太烂，被半藏一眼就看穿了。  
“好啊，原来你和你弟弟也有一腿——这倒是解释了为什么Junio会那样。”  
“不、不是……杰西……”  
半藏的脸红得发烫，一方面是因为他们正在进行的这场毫无道德底线的对话，一方面是因为杰西滚烫而坚硬的阴茎在他的穴口里进进出出，那其中产生的热度几乎快要把他吞噬掉，他觉得自己的身体里似乎有一颗火热的恒星在爆裂。他想起自己忘记了吃药，忘记了任何的避孕措施，他开始被本能主导，希望杰西能射进来，不要辜负了他们之前那么多的激情和他自己流出的那么多淫水。  
“半藏，叫得声音再大一些，我听到他们的脚步声了。“  
半藏屏息凝神，一口气都不敢喘。他的浴衣的确已经被褪到胸口了，现在任何一个从庭院那边走来的人都能看到他光裸的后背和胸口。他的双手搂着杰西的脖子，乳头一个劲地往他的嘴上蹭，而且两条腿还岔开着，像是站街的妓女那样被人在街上操着。  
“杰西……这次就算了……那孩子都快成年了，他什么都懂……”  
“他还有一件事情不懂——他不懂你到底是谁的。”  
“杰西……”半藏似乎被什么远古时期的记忆惊醒了，他感到自己的下体燃烧成了一滩融化掉的水，正滋养着埋在他身体里的肉棒，“我是你的……我是你的……好么……”  
“大声点，宝贝。”  
麦克雷笑着。他本来不想让自己的笑意那么明显，可是他忍不住了，他的轻笑最后变成了哈哈大笑。  
就在半藏嘟囔着“我是你的”的时候，Junio和他的几个同学从外面回来。他们每个人都喝了一点酒，在街上和几个热辣的omega搭了一会儿话，现在都兴致勃勃地游荡在岛田家里，闻着任何一个有半藏味道的地方。虽然今天下午被杰西·麦克雷赶出去让他们有点不愉快，不过他们很快就忘了这个中年alpha——他们觉得这个世界是年轻人的，也就是他们的。自然地，这个世界所有的omega也都是他们的。  
“嘿，你父亲的味道又回来了。”  
“而且还很浓。”  
“天，他真是个极品。比街上那个还要辣好多。”  
“我要‘起立致敬’了。哈哈……“  
“嘿，嘴巴放干净点，你们几个色鬼，这可是我父亲——‘我的’。”  
“顺一，那你带我们来你家干嘛？不就是为了分享么？”  
“是给你们见识一下罢了。别痴心妄想了，你们是不可能碰他的。你们连杰西那关都过不了。”  
“说的好像你可以似的。”  
“我当然可以。等我长大一点。”  
他们一边吹牛一边在庭院里散步，不知不觉地，所有人的脚步都慢了下来，因为他们年轻而敏感的alpha嗅觉闻到了一阵过于浓郁的气味——对于这些初出茅庐的小孩来说，成年omega发情的味道未免太过于刺激，就像是火热的铁块直接掉到了他们的皮肤上，让他们连快感都来不及体验，只剩下剧烈而突然的疼痛了。  
Junio是第一个抬头看向阳台的。兴许是他和麦克雷两个人在很多地方太像，所以他早已猜出了麦克雷会选择以一种怎么样的方式宣布他的胜利。年轻的男孩咬牙切齿地攥着拳头，看着他敬仰的、爱慕的父亲赤裸着上半身，被麦克雷死死地压在身下用力顶弄着。月光打在他父亲弓起的背上，那上面紧绷着的、纠在一起的肌肉如同是狰狞而有力的一头猛兽，即便是被困在这个命悬一线的地方，却依旧闪着那么高傲、那么漂亮的光芒。然而那头猛兽的另外一面却长着一对脆弱而鲜艳的乳头，像是这世间最诱人、柔弱的花蕾，仿佛被碰一下都会碎。Junio的喉咙快要被怒火烧干，可是同一时刻，他却被挑逗得快要流出口水了……  
“那是……你父亲……？”  
“——走。”  
“什么？”  
“我叫你们都给我离开。离开我家。”  
“顺一，你说什么？”  
“滚啊。我给你们三秒钟，不要让我动手。”  
Junio猛地回过头去，恶狠狠地盯着他的同学们，直到他们全都开始乖乖地转身和退步，不过大部分的原因不是因为Junio对他们的的威胁，而是因为他们自己太过于害怕这个足以让他们窒息的地方。成年omega的气息带来的不是快感，而是使心脏都紧缩的痛苦。他们本狂妄而天真地认为所有性爱都是甜蜜如学校里的小女孩，但是却从来没有见识过这样令人心慌的omega……  
其他人走了之后，Junio还在坚持不懈地盯着他的父亲和杰西，直到那两个人也注意到了他。  
杰西似乎在黑夜里冲着他笑，也似乎是蔑视地瞥了他一眼，然后继续旁若无人地操起半藏。  
半藏始终没有转头——在那样的姿势下他大概是做不到吧。  
Junio一直在庭院里站着，他那双既不像半藏也不像麦克雷的眼睛在黑夜里炯炯有神，仿佛仅靠着飘渺的月光就足以燃烧起来。他盯着他的父母，像是宣战那样一动不动地目睹完了做爱的全程，到最后杰西射精在他父亲的肚子里，然后他父亲无力地从栏杆上滑下来，靠在杰西的肩膀上喘息。  
从始至终半藏没有看过他的儿子一眼，不过杰西倒是时常毫不畏惧地打量Junio，而Junio也回以一个无法看清喜怒的眼神。

 

*  
“杰西，我恨你……现在你满意了？”  
半藏蜷缩在卧室的床上，等着精液从他的屁股里全部流出来。  
“我满意了。“  
麦克雷听起来也没有胜利者的得意。他又点了一支烟，然后把阳台的窗帘拉上——这样他们两个才算是脱离了Junio的注视。  
“那个小子在后半生都会记得这件事。”  
“让他记着。”  
“杰西，你和他不是敌人。”  
“的确，我和他只是太像了。”  
“杰西，你还是爱着他的，对吧？”  
麦克雷叹了一口气——在他们的床头柜上还摆着那张照片。三个人。  
“当然了。他可是我和你的孩子，”说到这里，麦克雷自嘲地笑了出来，“天知道我为了这个孩子杀了多少人——这座帝国是为他建的。”  
“是的。是为他——”  
半藏也笑了。他们似乎是和解了，一切似乎回了到正常，即便接下来的一个月里他们三个谁也不会和谁说话。他们已经习惯彼此之间的疯狂和任性了。  
“麦克雷，对了，今天晚上给我滚出去睡。”  
“为什么？“  
“我恨你。”  
麦克雷笑着摇了摇头，就那样拿起衣服离开了。不过他最清楚自己什么时候又可以回来。他不在乎。兴许是明天，兴许是下个月。但是只要他想的时候，那也就是半藏想的时候，所以他终究不用等太久。就像是他不用等太久就能听到那句“我爱你”和等量的“我恨你”。  
他经过庭院的时候看到Junio还在那里站着，像是一个被风雪冻僵的雪人，连动都不动一下。  
麦克雷讥讽地笑了一声，从兜里掏出一根烟：  
“抽么？“  
Junio的眼珠向下转，似乎在黑夜里很难捕捉到麦克雷手里的东西到底是什么。  
“你快十八岁了，所以随你便吧——别告诉你父亲。”  
Junio从杰西的手里拿走那根烟，杰西给他点上火。他们两个在庭院里抽烟，像是两个一句话都不说的朋友在小巷里打发时间。Junio这才几乎悲伤地发现杰西比他所有的同学都要懂他。他们的身体上有同一个人的味道。甚至只要是沉默地闻着彼此身上的味道都算得上是一场痛彻心扉的交流。  
“你觉得月亮怎么样？“  
“什么？”  
“Junio，你觉得月亮是怎么样的？”  
Junio盯着麦克雷，然后咧开嘴骂了出来：  
“操，杰西——”  
杰西释然地笑了，似乎是听到了满意的答案：  
“没错，你还是不知道的好。”

 

*  
后来麦克雷把Junio送到美国上大学。  
那架飞机在珠穆朗玛峰上空坠毁了。飞机被恐怖分子劫持，完全脱离了本来的航线，又不幸地被军方导弹击中，掉进了世界上最险峻的山脉中，尸骨无存。

 

*  
半藏始终觉得是麦克雷杀了Junio。  
但他找不到原因——他确定不是因为嫉妒，但是他想不到另外的原因。

 

*  
几年之后，香巴里僧院里多了一个不听管教的学生。  
“顺一，打坐的时候不要说话。”  
“老师，是源氏在挠我的耳朵——”

 

End.


End file.
